BONDS
by Jeannexta
Summary: Hati Sasuke kretek-kretek melihat pemandangan itu. Harusnya dia yang menggandeng tangan si kuning. Bukan gadis berambut pink itu. Sialan. Bikin iri! • SasuNaru; BL; Pervert!Sasu; Innocent!Naru. • DISCONTINUED. Goodbye, FNI.
1. Chapter 1: Father Complex

**Disclaimers:** Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto.** Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **Setting:** _ **Canon Universe**_ yang dibuat dengan _**Alternate Reality**_ dan _**Alternate**_ _ **Timeline**_. _**DIVERGENCE**_ ; Tidak ada pembantaian Klan Uchiha, Kushina meninggal saat melahirkan Naruto, Naruto memiliki _Kyuubi_ dalam dirinya, Namikaze Minato belum menjadi _Hokage_ ke-4 (saya buat menjadi Kapten _ANBU_ di fic ini), dll—yang lainnya nanti akan saya tambahkan seiring berkembangnya jalan cerita.

 **Rating: T** (nantinya akan berubah seiring berkembangnya jalan cerita)

 **Genre(s): Friendship, Family, Humor, Romance, Drama** ( _well_ , akan bertambah nantinya)

 **Pairing(s): Sasuke/Naruto (SasuNaru)—** _main pairing_ **, Minato/Naruto.** ( _well_ , akan bertambah nantinya)

 **Words: 3k+** _words_

 **Status:** _ **Chaptered**_ **;** _ **Work In Progress**_ **;** _ **Chapter**_ **1**

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love**_ ; yang menceritakan **hubungan antara laki-laki dengan laki-laki.** _Possible_ _ **Out Of Characters**_ **; Innocent!Naru, Pervert!Sasu** _._ Ada sedikit adegan ciuman _._ Paragraf dan dialog yang di- _italic_ adalah _flashback._ Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **Inspired by:** _All_ Naruto _manga_ dan _movies_. Komik Kagetora (vol 4) karya Akira Segami.

 **Summary:** Sejak Kushina meninggal, Naruto tinggal bersama Minato. Ayahnya yang terkenal _Father Complex_ seantero Konoha. Yang tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh putra satu-satunya yang manis itu. Semua orang yang tahu betapa mengerikannya Minato (jika marah) langsung memilih langkah aman dengan tidak berurusan dengan veteran Konoha itu. Tapi ada satu orang di Konoha yang berani cari mati. Uchiha Sasuke, yang sejak bayi sudah menyukai Naruto dan selalu melakukan hal-hal mesum pada bocah _Kyuubi_ itu.

 **.**

 **Untuk merayakan fanfiksi ke-100 saya di FFn.**

 **Sekaligus untuk mengabulkan permintaan kepada mereka yg sudah memberi apresiasi di fic2 SasuNaru saya di FNI ini dengan membuat fic SasuNaru chaptered/multichapter. ;)**

 ** _Somehow, enjoy!_  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Gemuruh langkah kaki terdengar di sepanjang koridor akademi bersamaan dengan suara-suara teriakan dan histeris girang para murid yang hari itu sudah dinyatakan lulus sebagai _genin._ Para orangtua murid yang sudah menunggu di halaman depan gedung akademi sontak menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu utama yang terbuka dari dalam, dan melihat anak-anak mereka berlari berhamburan keluar dengan senyuman lebar.

" _Otou-san_ , aku berhasil!"

" _Okaa-san_ , lihat-lihat! Aku sudah mengenakan pelindung dahi ini!"

Seketika semua suara yang ada di sana bercampur jadi satu. Ekspresi bahagia, terharu, dan bangga tergambar jelas di wajah para orangtua yang ada di sana saat melihat daun-daun kecil mereka akhirnya sudah resmi menjadi _shinobi-shinobi_ yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi pelindung pohon besar Konohagakure.

Di koridor akademi yang sudah lengang, tampak Naruto berjalan seorang diri tanpa mengalihkan kedua matanya dari sesuatu yang digenggam kedua tangannya. Kedua bola mata berwarna biru langit itu masih terkagum-kagum menatap pelindung dahi miliknya. Masih sedikit tidak percaya kalau ia berhasil mendapatkan benda itu dan sudah menjadi _genin_ , hari ini.

Langkah kaki Naruto berhenti tepat di ambang pintu utama. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengikat pelindung dahi yang berukir simbol Konoha itu di dahinya. Dan begitu selesai, ia menarik nafas panjang, kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Aku berhasiiil...!" seru Naruto dengan suara keras, hingga membuat hampir semua orang yang ada di halaman depan gedung akademi seketika menoleh ke arahnya. Beberapa orang dewasa tampak tersenyum dan tertawa geli melihat pemuda berwajah manis dan berambut kuning itu. Membuat Naruto langsung meringis malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Kedua mata Naruto yang mengedar tiba-tiba menoleh ke sosok yang dikenalinya. Naruto berkedip dua kali begitu dilihatnya sosok itu sudah berjalan menjauh, tak peduli kalau orangtuanya mungkin ada di antara salah satu kerumunan itu.

Padahal arah rumahnya bukan ke arah sana, gumam Naruto dalam hati sambil melangkah untuk menyusul. Sadar kalau jaraknya dengan sosok itu semakin menjauh, Naruto akhirnya mengubah langkahnya menjadi berlari sambil berseru memanggil.

"SASUKEEE...!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Father Complex**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke benar-benar tak menghentikan langkahnya meski ia sudah mendengar suara Naruto yang terus memanggil namanya dari belakang. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk sejak kemarin. Walau hari ini ia sudah menjadi _genin_ , tak ada perasaan senang yang membuatnya tersenyum begitu keluar dari gedung akademi tadi.

"SASUKEEE! HEEEIII! JANGAN PURA-PURA TULI!" geram Naruto akhirnya. Tidak suka diacuhkan. Apalagi oleh Sasuke, yang notabene teman sepermainannya sejak masih bayi.

Suasana hati Sasuke semakin bertambah buruk karena suara berisik Naruto. Niatnya untuk mencari ketenangan di danau yang selalu didatanginya sepertinya tidak akan terwujud. Menarik nafas panjang, Sasuke akhirnya berbalik. Ia tersentak begitu dengan tiba-tiba Naruto melompat untuk menerjangnya. Refleks Sasuke yang sudah terlatih dengan baik langsung bekerja dengan menghindar ke samping.

"Eh?" Kedua mata Naruto membelalak. Tidak bisa membuat tubuhnya yang masih melayang di udara berhenti begitu menyadari jalan di depannya sudah menurun.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sasuke tersentak. Dengan cepat ia berlari untuk menggapai sebelah lengan Naruto dan langsung menarik tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke tak bisa mengelak saat kedua tubuh mereka bersamaan merosot jatuh dari bukit berumput yang memiliki kemiringan 45 derajat. Telapak tangan kanan Sasuke langsung menahan belakang kepala Naruto, sementara tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang pemuda manis itu. Kedua tubuh itu akhirnya berhenti di tanah yang rata; dengan posisi Sasuke di bawah dan Naruto di atas tubuhnya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah dan suara khawatir, begitu ia mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Sasuke. Dilihatnya nafas Sasuke yang masih memburu berat dengan dada yang naik turun.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Kedua matanya masih terpejam dengan nafas yang mulai berangsur teratur. Naruto menunggu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"...Menyingkir," Sasuke akhirnya bersuara. Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka dan ia menatap Naruto yang masih terduduk di atas perutnya. "Kau berat, _Dobe_!"

"HYAAA!" Naruto menjerit kaget, begitu Sasuke tiba-tiba mendorongnya hingga jatuh terduduk di tanah dengan pantatnya lebih dulu. "Auuuw... _ittai_..." ringisnya, nyaris menangis.

Sasuke mendengus sambil bangkit berdiri. Kemudian membersihkan tanah dan rumput yang menempel di bagian belakang baju dan celananya karena terjatuh tadi. Naruto sebenarnya ingin sekali menyemburkan kekesalannya. Tapi tidak jadi, begitu teringat tadi Sasuke sudah menolongnya saat terjatuh dari atas bukit. Kalau tadi ia jatuh sendiri, pasti sekarang beberapa bagian tubuhnya sudah cidera dan luka-luka.

Kedua mata Sasuke akhirnya kembali menoleh ke arah Naruto. Pemuda manis itu masih menggembungkan kedua pipinya sambil terus menatapnya. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibir Sasuke melihat ekspresi imut itu. Kemudian tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Sasuke mengulurkan kelima jarinya yang terbuka ke arah Naruto.

Naruto berkedip dua kali, sebelum ia meringis senang, dan meraih tangan Sasuke. Dengan bantuan tarikan tangan Sasuke, ia bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Kau ini..." Sasuke menghela nafas, "Makan apa saja sampai berat badanmu semakin bertambah?"

Namun bukan jawaban yang didapatnya, Naruto hanya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Sasuke menggeram gemas dalam hati, ingin rasanya ia mencubit salah satu pipi Naruto yang dihiasi tiga garis seperti kumis kucing.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau belum memakai pelindung dahi milikmu?" tanya Naruto dengan kepala setengah miring dan kening mengerut, begitu sadar tidak melihat benda yang ia tanyakan tidak melekat di salah satu bagian tubuh sang bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke membuang pandangannya ke arah danau. "Aku belum ingin memakai benda itu," katanya dengan nada suara sedikit tak peduli.

"Hei! Jangan begitu!" seru Naruto tidak terima sambil berkacak pinggang. "Harusnya kau senang dan bangga karena hari ini kita sudah jadi _genin_! _Genin_!" Sengaja ia menekan kata _'genin'_ dengan kedua mata membulat.

Lewat ekor matanya, Sasuke melirik Naruto yang masih membulatkan kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba pemuda manis itu meraba-raba celananya. Sasuke jelas kaget. Ia tahu Naruto itu hiperaktif, tapi sejak kapan jadi agresif yang menjurus ke arah mesum begini? Jika sampai ' _kunai_ tumpul' kebanggaannya (tidak sengaja) disentuh, jangan harap ia akan membiarkan Naruto kabur begitu saja sebelum ia meminta pertanggungjawaban.

"Ketemu!" Naruto memekik girang begitu pelindung dahi yang dicarinya berhasil ditarik keluar dari kantong celana Sasuke.

Sasuke sempat bengong. Sial. Jadi Naruto hanya mencari benda itu? Bukannya menyentuh—tunggu, kenapa ia malah mengharapkan hal mesum seperti itu? Dasar hormon sialan.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Kalau kau belum memakainya, biar aku yang memakaikannya!" Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari si pemilik benda, Naruto berjinjit—salahkan tinggi badan Sasuke yang lebih tinggi lima senti darinya—di depan sang bungsu Uchiha untuk memakaikan benda itu di dahi, sama sepertinya.

 _Oh, sial!_ Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Wangi tubuh Naruto tercium dengan sangat jelas dari jarak mereka yang terlampau dekat. Benar-benar manis dan menggoda. Apalagi bibir mungil yang setengah terbuka itu seolah-olah memanggil untuk minta dicium. Sasuke menelan ludah diam-diam. Mungkin tak apa-apa kalau ia mengecup bibir Naruto sedikit. Kemudian ia bisa beralasan kalau itu kecelakaan. Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, memperlihatkan seringai licik khas dirinya.

Tepat begitu Naruto selesai mengikat pelindung dahi itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke menahan pinggang pemuda manis itu di kedua sisi dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua kening Naruto sontak mengerut, bersamaan dengan wajah Sasuke yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Ketika dua bibir itu nyaris bersentuhan, tanpa diduga Minato muncul di belakang Naruto dengan _shunshin no jutsu_ -nya, dan langsung mengagalkan niat Sasuke yang akan mencium putra kesayangan satu-satunya. Sang _Konoha no Kiiro Senkou_ itu langsung menempelkan sesuatu yang dipegang tangan kirinya di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke seketika membatu. Pertama, karena melihat ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato yang dikenal oleh semua warga Konoha sebagai _father complex_ terhadap Naruto. Kedua, karena yang sekarang diciumnya bukanlah Naruto, melainkan seekor katak berjenis kelamin betina—yang sepertinya sengaja dipanggil Minato dari Gunung _Myoboku._

" _Tou-chan_?" Naruto mendongak ke arah ayahnya, sebelum menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan kedua mata membulat terkejut, "Wow..."

 _BOFF!_

Katak betina itu akhirnya menghilang, setelah sebelumnya memberikan kedipan genit ke arah Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke berubah pucat dan rasanya ia ingin muntah. Ia berciuman dengan katak. Dan itu semua karena ulah ayahnya Naruto!

Ekspresi seram Minato langsung berubah ceria begitu ia menoleh dan menatap putra kesayangannya. "Naruto! _Tou-chan_ bangga sekali padamu karena hari ini sudah menjadi _genin_!" serunya dengan nada riang, sembari melempar-lempar Naruto ke udara.

Tawa berderai keluar dari mulut kedua ayah-anak itu. Minato sengaja mengalihkan fokus Naruto dari Sasuke. Dan tawa keduanya baru berhenti begitu Minato tiba-tiba mencium bibir Naruto di depan mata Sasuke.

Sasuke terperangah. Memang ciuman seperti itu sudah jadi hal wajar di antara ayah-anak itu. Bahkan sejak bayi—saat ia bermain-main bersama Naruto—Sasuke sudah melihat hal seperti itu dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Tapi, tetap saja... ia cemburu!

Minato tersenyum penuh kemenangan sekaligus mengejek, begitu ia menyudahi ciuman itu bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang mendecih sambil membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Padahal Minato sangat mengharapkan bisa membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu menangis sekarang. Sayangnya hal itu mustahil, karena Sasuke tidak cengeng seperti Naruto.

"Bukannya misi _Tou-chan_ baru selesai sore ini, kan?" Naruto bertanya bingung, begitu ayahnya sudah menurunkannya dari gendongan.

Minato menoleh, "Kebetulan misi itu bisa selesai dari waktu perencanaan," jawabnya dengan bibir tersenyum. "Makanya saat di perjalanan pulang ke desa, _Tou-chan_ langsung bergegas cepat karena ingat hari ini kau lulus dari akademi."

Naruto ber-oh panjang. Tapi tidak menutupi kegembiraannya bisa melihat ayahnya sudah pulang ke desa.

Sasuke yang merasa dikacangi akhirnya berjalan pergi dari situ, sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi saku celananya. Naruto yang melihat itu seketika berseru.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak lupa janjimu, kan!?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kau berjanji akan mentraktirku makan di _Ichiraku Ramen_!"

"Oh." Sasuke baru teringat. Kedua bola matanya bergerak, menoleh ke arah Minato yang langsung memberinya sorot mata 'Tidak akan kuizinkan kau pergi berdua saja dengan putraku yang manis!'. Menghela nafas panjang, Sasuke kembali meneruskan langkahnya sambil berkata, "Lain kali saja." Sasuke cukup tahu diri kalau ia tak bisa melawan Minato. Level kekuatannya dengan pria itu sangat beda jauh. Seperti semut melawan gajah.

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal, begitu Sasuke sudah berlalu pergi. Minato yang melihat ekspresi manis putranya itu langsung ber-awww gemas dalam hati.

"Huh! Selalu saja begitu! Dasar _Teme_!" dengus Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, biar _Tou-chan_ yang akan mentraktirmu makan _ramen_ sepuasnya hari ini," kata Minato dengan senyum lebar.

Dengan cepat Naruto menoleh ke arah ayahnya. Kedua bola matanya berbinar-binar senang. "Horeee...! Aku sayang _Tou-chan_!" serunya manja.

 **.**

 **. .**

" _Mengenai misi khusus besok... Tou-san juga akan ikut denganmu."_

 _Langkah kaki Sasuke sontak berhenti begitu ia mendengar suara ayahnya dari salah satu ruang pertemuan di rumahnya._

" _Kalau misi ini sukses, Itachi... secara informal, penerimaanmu ke pasukan ANBU akan diputuskan. Kau mengerti, kan?"_

" _Tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu khawatir begitu..." kali ini Sasuke mendengar suara Itachi, "Daripada itu—"_

" _Misi besok akan jadi misi yang sangat penting bagi klan Uchiha!" potong ayahnya cepat, sebelum Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

 _Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, sembari berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ternyata memang tak ada gunanya ia membicarakan mengenai kelulusan akademinya besok dengan sang ayah. Ayahnya pasti akan pergi bersama Itachi ke misi khusus itu, daripada pergi ke akademinya._

 _Selalu saja, kakaknya yang selalu diperhatikan berlebihan oleh ayahnya..._

"Halo, Sasuke. Tidak mampir kemari untuk membeli _senbei_?"

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya begitu bibi si pemilik warung Senbei Uchiha menyapanya dengan ramah seperti biasa. Begitu Sasuke menoleh, dilihatnya wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ah, _Oba-san_ ," Sasuke mengangguk hormat. " _Senbei_ yang kemarin masih belum habis, nanti saja aku datang kembali untuk membeli."

"Baiklah," kata wanita paruh baya itu, masih dengan bibir tersenyum. "Oh, ya. Selamat atas kelulusanmu dari akademi hari ini, ya!"

Sebuah senyuman langsung mengembang di bibir Sasuke. Tanpa sadar perasaan bangga memenuhi hatinya. " _Arigatou, Oba-san_." Dan setelah mengangguk hormat sekali lagi, Sasuke kembali meneruskan langkahnya menuju rumahnya.

"Sasuke!"

Seketika langkah Sasuke berhenti dan ia menoleh ke belakang. Sang ibu, Mikoto Uchiha berlari ke arahnya, dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Kau pergi ke mana? Tadi saat _Kaa-chan_ pergi ke akademi untuk melihatmu, kau tidak ada di sana," kata ibunya dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur.

Perasaan bersalah langsung menyelimuti hati Sasuke, begitu membayangkan ibunya pasti berlari ke sana kemari untuk mencarinya. " _Gomen, Kaa-chan_ ," kedua lengan Sasuke membalas pelukan erat ibunya. "Tadi aku pergi jalan-jalan ke danau."

Mikoto menarik nafas panjang, sebelum tersenyum. Dikecupnya puncak kepala putra bungsunya itu dengan lembut, sebelum ia berkata, "Selamat ya sudah lulus dari akademi hari ini. _Kaa-chan_ bangga padamu, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk. Terharu mendengar ucapan selamat dari ibu yang sangat disayanginya. Meski sebenarnya ia juga ingin mendengar ucapan selamat itu keluar dari mulut ayahnya.

"Nah, ayo pulang!" Mikoto melonggarkan pelukannya, " _Kaa-chan_ sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu. Kau harus menghabiskan semuanya!"

"Oke," balas Sasuke sambil terkekeh geli. Sejak kecil ia memang lemah dengan perlakuan ibunya yang selalu lembut dan memanjakannya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Langit sudah gelap dengan bintang yang bertaburan di langit, ketika Minato dan Naruto keluar dari sebuah _minimarket_. Naruto sudah tidak rewel lagi dengan isi perutnya karena saat di _Ichiraku Ramen_ tadi sudah memakan _ramen_ kesukaannya sebanyak lima mangkuk porsi besar. Satu tangan Minato menjinjing sebuah tas plastik putih yang berisi bahan-bahan makanan mentah yang dibelinya.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah mereka, dengan sangat ekspresif Naruto kembali melanjutkan ceritanya mengenai ujian akademi. Tidak ada satu pun yang ia lewatkan atau ia sembunyikan. Membuat Minato yang memang selalu menjadi pendengar setia sesekali mengulum senyum geli, karena melihat tingkah pola Naruto yang mirip sekali dengan Kushina, mendiang istrinya.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang sampai sekarang masih membuatku tidak mengerti, _Tou-chan_."

Kedua alis Minato sontak mengerut begitu melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba serius memikirkan sesuatu karena perkataannya barusan. "Hal apa itu yang membuatmu tidak mengerti?"

Kedua bola mata _sapphire_ Naruto menatap ayahnya selama tiga detik. "Umm—itu... kenapa Sasuke sangat populer di akademi, ya? Para perempuan bahkan selalu menjerit-jerit kalau melihat Sasuke," katanya sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

Minato ternganga. Sepolos inikah putranya sampai tidak tahu kenapa si bungsu Uchiha itu begitu populer di kalangan gadis seumuran mereka?

"Saat kutanyakan hal itu pada Sasuke," Naruto kembali melanjutkan, "Sasuke selalu menjawab—" entah untuk mendramatisir keadaan, Naruto dengan cepat membuat _style_ rambutnya seperti Sasuke, kemudian ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan memasang wajah cuek khas Sasuke. "—'Mana kutahu!'."

Sesaat Minato bengong melihat Naruto yang berhasil meniru gaya Sasuke dengan sempurna.

"Apa _Tou-chan_ tahu kenapa Sasuke sangat populer?" Kedua mata Naruto membulat saat ia mendongak dan menatap ayahnya.

Minato menarik nafas panjang. Seharusnya Naruto sudah lama tahu kalau Sasuke memang berwajah tampan, makanya si bungsu Uchiha itu populer di kalangan para gadis. Apalagi, Sasuke juga berbakat dengan semua teknik ninja yang dipelajari di akademi. Salah satu faktor terkuat kenapa si bungsu Uchiha itu bisa populer mungkin karena darah Uchiha yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi Minato enggan menjelaskan semua hal itu kepada putranya yang manis itu. Minato tahu Sasuke sudah tertarik pada Naruto sejak kecil; karena sempat sekali ia memergoki Sasuke—yang saat masih berumur tiga tahun—pernah mengelus-elus bokong Naruto dengan wajah mesum. Saat itu, jika saja Mikoto tak menahan dirinya, ia pasti sudah melempar semua _kunai_ -nya ke arah Sasuke sebagai sasaran empuk.

" _Tou-chan_!" Panggilan Naruto menyadarkan Minato dari lamunannya.

"A-Ah, _gomen_..." dengan lembut Minato mengelus-elus puncak kepala Naruto, "Mengenai Sasuke yang sangat populer itu, _Tou-chan_ juga tidak tahu," ia mengangkat bahu. Sengaja berbohong. "Tapi, _Tou-chan_ bisa membuatmu tak kalah populer dari si bungsu Uchiha itu!"

Naruto berkedip dua kali. "Benarkah?"

Minato mengangguk meyakinkan. Namun baru saja bibirnya kembali terbuka, dua orang _ANBU_ berseragam lengkap dengan topeng tiba-tiba muncul tak jauh di depannya.

"Ada pertemuan tiba-tiba yang harus segera Anda datangi, Kapten," lapor salah satu ANBU bertopeng seperti kucing.

"Baiklah." Minato mengangguk dengan wajah serius. Kedua _ANBU_ itu kembali menghilang dengan cepat. "Naruto," ia menoleh dan menatap kembali putranya. Wajah seriusnya sudah kembali normal. "Kau pulanglah lebih dulu. _Tou-chan_ harus pergi sekarang."

Bibir Naruto mengerucut cemberut, sebelum ia mengangguk. Sebelah tangannya terulur, meminta ayahnya menyerahkan kantung plastik yang masih dipegangnya agar bisa ia bawa pulang. Minato tersenyum sambil menyerahkannya. Kemudian dengan cepat ia menghilang dengan _shunshin no jutsu_ -nya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Dengan handuk kecil yang bertengger di atas pundaknya, Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil mengunyah bagian terakhir buah tomat di tangannya. Tetes-tetes air berjatuhan dari rambut hitamnya yang basah di sepanjang koridor menuju kamarnya. Langkah Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat, memegang kenop pintu. Begitu pintu kamarnya terbuka dan baru saja ia melangkah masuk, suara mercon yang diledakkan Itachi dari balik pintu kamarnya seketika membuat Sasuke terkejut dan tersedak tomat yang sedang dikunyahnya.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu di akademi, Sasuke!" seru Itachi sambil meniup-niup terompet kecil.

Sasuke masih terbatuk-batuk sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Dan begitu ia selesai dengan acara tersedaknya, dengan geram ia mendelik ke arah sang kakak. " _Baka Aniki_! Kau membuatku tersedak!" bentaknya dengan suara meninggi.

Sang oknum, Uchiha Itachi memandang sang adik dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Oh... _gomen._ Aku tak sengaja." Ia kembali meniup terompet. Yang dengan cepat dirampas oleh Sasuke, kemudian diinjak-injak dengan penuh dendam.

"Sepertinya _mood_ -mu sedang jelek," Itachi tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. "Apa karena hari ini kau masih gagal lagi untuk mencium Naruto?"

 _Jleb!_ Tepat sasaran.

Kadang Sasuke tak mengerti bagaimana Itachi seolah bisa membaca isi pikirannya. Kakaknya juga sudah lama tahu kalau ia menyukai Naruto. Dan diam-diam sering memberikannya ajaran sesat agar mencabuli Naruto di tempat yang tak bisa diketahui Minato. Itu mustahil.

"Kalau _Aniki_ sudah tahu, kenapa masih bertanya?" dengus Sasuke, sembari melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya. Duduk di pinggiran. Dan mulai sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil di pundaknya.

"Payah," Itachi terkekeh mengejek. Setengah menyindir. "Kalau kau mengikuti saranku, kau pasti tidak akan menyesal."

Kedua mata Sasuke sontak setengah terpejam malas. Ia sudah pernah mempraktekkan dua sampai tiga kali saran dari kakaknya itu. Namun selalu berakhir gagal karena ayah Naruto yang muncul tanpa terduga seperti hantu. "Masalahnya," ia menarik nafas panjang. "Tidak mudah melakukannya karena _otou-san_ Naruto yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba, _Aniki,_ " jelasnya.

Satu alis Itachi terangkat. "Ya, satu-satunya cara agar hubunganmu dan Naruto disetujui oleh Minato _oji-san_ hanya dengan mengambil hati calon ayah mertuamu itu. Jadilah calon menantu yang baik _Otouto_ -ku."

Sasuke mendengus. Bagaimanapun, Minato itu terlihat sekali tidak akan mengizinkan hubungannya dengan Naruto. Apalagi ia dan Naruto sesama jenis. "Seandainya Naruto terlahir sebagai gadis..." gumamnya. Kedua matanya menatap langit-langit kamar, menerawang membayangkan. Nyaris mimisan.

"Aku malah lebih suka melihat hubungan sesama jenis antara kau dan Naruto," celetuk Itachi. Sebuah bantal dengan cepat melayang ke arahnya. Namun Itachi bisa menghindarinya dengan cepat. Sudut bibirnya terangkat mengejek ke arah Sasuke.

"CEPAT KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!" raung Sasuke seperti singa yang kehilangan mangsanya.

"Temperamental," bisik Itachi. Tepat sebelum bantal kedua melayang ke arahnya, Itachi sudah menghilang.

 **.**

 **. .**

Naruto sampai di rumah dengan wajah yang masih cemberut. Setelah melepas kedua sepatunya, ia langsung menuju ke arah dapur. Membuka pintu lemari es dan meletakkan bahan-bahan makanan mentah yang tadi dibeli oleh ayahnya. Kedua mata Naruto mengerjap begitu ia melihat sebuah botol besar yang terbuat dari tembikar yang ada di dalam lemari es.

"Botol minuman apa ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa begitu kedua tangannya mengambil botol besar itu. Kedua alisnya mengerut. Tidak ada tulisan apapun di semua sisi botol besar itu.

Penasaran dengan isi minuman di dalam botol itu, Naruto meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Bagian penutup botol itu terbuat dari kayu. Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Naruto untuk membukanya. Didekatkan hidungnya di mulut botol, dan mengendus-endus isi minuman itu.

"Baunya enak," gumamnya tanpa sadar. Buru-buru Naruto berbalik dan mengambil gelas mug-nya, lalu menuangkan isinya. Ujung jari telunjuknya ia celupkan, sebelum ia mengulumnya di dalam mulut. Rasa manis yang belum pernah ia rasa dengan cepat menjalar di indera perasanya. "Wah, enak! Apa ini jus yang dibeli _Tou-chan_ , ya?"

Tanpa tahu kalau sebenarnya isi minuman itu adalah arak dengan persentase alkohol yang sangat tinggi, Naruto dengan lugunya meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit.

Awalnya hanya satu gelas. Lalu berlanjut menjadi dua gelas. Hingga akhirnya isi di dalam botol besar itu habis semua ditelan oleh Naruto.

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama namun berbeda tempat...

" _Aniki_! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengganti _channel_ -nya!?" protes Sasuke begitu Itachi yang baru selesai mandi tiba-tiba muncul dan mengganti acara televisi yang sedang dinontonnya.

Itachi hanya melirik sekilas. Tidak berniat mengganti acara televisi yang sudah ditunggunya. Sasuke menggeram tertahan. Ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk merebut _remote_ televisi dari tangan sang kakak, namun suara ibunya yang terdengar dari dapur menghentikan niatnya.

Sasuke mendengus begitu Itachi menyuruhnya segera pergi menemui ibu mereka dengan gerakan tangan. Ogah-ogahan Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur yang tak jauh dari ruang keluarga. Dan begitu ia sampai di ambang pintu dapur, ibunya tampak sibuk membungkus sesuatu.

"Ada apa, _Kaa-chan_?"

Mikoto menoleh tersenyum, "Tolong antarkan makanan ini di rumah Naruto, ya?"

Mendadak rasa jengkel Sasuke pada kakaknya menguap hilang hanya dengan mendengar nama Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk patuh. Mengambil kantung plastik yang berisi makanan buatan ibunya itu, sebelum berbalik pergi.

 **.**

 **. .**

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk mencapai rumah Naruto*. Setelah membuat nafasnya teratur, karena tadi ia sengaja berjalan setengah berlari di atap-atap rumah, Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah di depannya.

Hening.

Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam rumah. Kedua alis Sasuke mengerut bingung. Jangan-jangan Naruto dan ayahnya belum pulang? Atau Minato memang sengaja tidak mau membukakan pintu rumah karena sudah tahu kedatangan dirinya?

"Naruto! Oi, buka pintunya!" Sasuke akhirnya memilih cara verbal. Ia mulai mengetuk tak sabaran.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke terangkat, memegang gagang pintu. Sasuke sempat bengong. Ternyata pintu tidak terkunci.

Sasuke melangkah masuk. "Naruto," Ia kembali memanggil, sembari berjalan menuju meja makan. Meletakkan kantung plastik berisi makanan yang dibawanya. Kedua matanya mengedar ke sekeliling.

Tiba-tiba dua buah tangan terulur dari bawah meja. Memegang kedua sisi celana Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak. Ia nyaris menendang kedua tangan yang berniat melucuti celananya itu, jika saja ia tak melihat kepala Naruto menyembul dari bawah meja.

"Baa!" Naruto tertawa geli tanpa alasan. Seluruh wajahnya memerah karena efek mabuk.

Sasuke mengernyit. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto. "Hei, kenapa seluruh wajahmu merah begitu?" tanyanya sambil membungkuk.

Naruto masih tertawa tanpa alasan. Ia bergerak berdiri dengan susah payah. Terhuyung-huyung. Dan nyaris ambruk jika Sasuke tidak cepat menahannya. "Sasuke~ hikkk~ ehehehe~"

Butuh waktu tiga detik bagi otak Sasuke untuk memproses apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, sebelum ia berseru, "Kau mabuk?!" Kedua matanya membelalak lebar.

"Siapa yang—hikkk, mabuuuk~?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Tercium dari bau nafasmu tahu!" Sasuke menggeram gemas. Kedua bola matanya bergerak liar mencari penyebab Naruto mabuk. Dan begitu ia menangkap sebuah botol besar yang tergeletak di bawah kaki meja, Sasuke langsung membungkuk mengambilnya.

"I-Ini, kan..." Sasuke membelalak horor. Salah satu arak asli buatan Desa Sunagakure _._ Sasuke pernah melihatnya sekali, karena dulu ayahnya dan beberapa teman ayahnya pernah meminumnya di rumah.

"Sudah habis~" Naruto bergelayutan di leher Sasuke, "Aku sudah meminum semuanya~ ehehehe~"

Sasuke ternganga.

"Ungh—panas..." keluh Naruto, sembari melepas jaket oranyenya. "Nyalakan kipasnyaaa~"

Sebelah tangan Sasuke sontak menepuk dahinya. "Ugh. Lebih baik kau berendam saja di _ofuro_." Kedua tangannya mendorong pundak Naruto dari belakang menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak mau mandiii~" Suara Naruto melengking tinggi. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mauuu~"

Sasuke berdecak pelan. Tidak ada pilihan. Ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke atas pundaknya seperti karung beras. Naruto meronta-ronta. Kedua tangannya yang mengepal lemah memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke.

"Turunkan~ aku tidak mau mandiii~!"

Menulikan pendengarannya, Sasuke terus berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ajaibnya, begitu sampai di dalam kamar mandi, dengan girang Naruto melucuti semua pakaiannya, sebelum ia meloncat masuk ke dalam _ofuro_ yang penuh dengan air hangat.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Lalu kenapa tadi Naruto terus berteriak tidak mau mandi?

"Sasuke~ ayo kita mandi sama-sama~"

"Tidak." Sasuke menggeleng tegas, "Aku sudah mandi di rumahku tadi." Ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak mandi bersama Naruto. Sekarang saja ia sedang mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang pemuda manis itu.

Mencegah dirinya agar tidak melakukan hal-hal mesum pada Naruto, Sasuke berbalik menuju pintu. Tubuhnya seketika mematung begitu pintu tidak terbuka. Terkunci. Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat dengan perkataan Naruto saat mereka duduk berdua di bawah pohon ketika istirahat di akademi.

" _Pintu kamar mandi di rumahku sedang rusak. Tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam. Jadi harus ada orang yang membukanya dari luar."_

Sasuke meneguk ludah. Ini buruk. Terjebak berdua bersama Naruto di dalam kamar mandi. Sangat buruk.

Wajah Sasuke seketika berubah pucat. Membayangkan hal-hal buruk apa saja yang akan diterimanya secara langsung dari Minato yang murka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 **KET:  
**

*rumah Naruto dan Minato di fic ini sama seperti di film Naruto Shippuden: Road to Ninja.

 **Jeanne's notes:  
**

Akhirnya, saya bisa merealisasikan fic SasuNaru ini ke dalam tulisan. Sudah lama sebenarnya plot cerita ini mengentayangi pikiran saya. Sengaja saya memakai _setting Canon Universe,_ karena melihat fic2 SN saya yg terdahulu lebih banyak _setting_ AU.

Bisa dibilang fic SN saya kali ini akan memakai jalan cerita seperti di anime/manga-nya, bahkan Naruto _movies_ -nya juga. Tapiii, dengan sedikit perbedaan dari aslinya. Terlebih lagi, di fic ini saya akan menonjolkan hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto yg menjurus ke BL dan _yaoi._

Mungkin karakter-karakter yg saya gunakan di fic ini akan sedikit OOC, tapi saya akan berusaha membuatnya tetap _in chara.  
_

Untuk sekarang, hubungan SasuNaru masih dalam taraf _soft-BL._ Yg nantinya akan berubah ke taraf _yaoi_ seiring berkembangnya jalan cerita.

Baiklah. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya. Segala bentuk apresiasi akan ditunggu dengan sabar. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Team 7

**Update, 03 Oktober 2015:**

 _Disclaimers,_ isi, dan peringatannya sama seperti di _chapter_ 1\. Tambahannya mungkin karakter-karakter yg saya gunakan di _chapter_ 2 ini sedikit OOC, khususnya Itachi. Jumlah kata masih tetap 3k+, tidak termasuk _notes_.

* * *

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya...**_

 _"Pintu kamar mandi di rumahku sedang rusak. Tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam. Jadi harus ada orang yang membukanya dari luar."_

 _Sasuke meneguk ludah. Ini buruk. Terjebak berdua bersama Naruto di dalam kamar mandi. Sangat buruk._

 _Wajah Sasuke seketika berubah pucat. Membayangkan hal-hal buruk apa saja yang akan diterimanya secara langsung dari Minato yang murka._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **BONDS © Jeanne-jaques San**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Team 7**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan wajah yang semakin pucat, Sasuke berusaha membuka pintu kamar mandi di depannya. Hendel pintu itu bergerak turun naik dengan cepat, hingga terus berbunyi—

 _Cklek! Cklek! Cklek!_

 _PRAK!_

—lalu akhirnya patah.

Oh, sial.

Sasuke tercekat menatap hendel pintu di tangan kanannya. Horor. Sesaat ia mematung di posisinya berdiri. Tak menyadari kalau Naruto merangkak keluar dari dalam _ofuro,_ berjalan ke arahnya dari belakang.

"SASUKE!"

"HUWAAA!"

Pelukan tiba-tiba Naruto dari belakang sontak membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget dan melempar hendel pintu di tangannya ke belakang. Jatuh tepat ke dalam bak _ofuro._ Sasuke terhenyak.

"Sasuke~ ayo mandiii~" Naruto bergelayutan manja. Wajah imutnya membuat Sasuke yang menoleh sekilas ke belakang langsung gemetaran. Tak kuat lagi menahan diri untuk melakukan hal terlarang pada bocah _Kyuubi_ itu. Hanya sisa-sisa logika Sasuke yang sejak tadi menceramahinya agar jangan berani-berani menyentuh Naruto.

Sambil menatap ke arah lain, Sasuke berusaha melepas kedua lengan Naruto yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Tapi Naruto melekat erat seperti bayi koala yang tidak ingin lepas dari induknya. Pemuda manis itu bahkan menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya di punggung Sasuke.

"Naruto, cepat lepaskan pelukanmu. Sekarang juga."

Cara verbal itu tidak berhasil. Naruto bergeming. Tiba-tiba bocah _Kyuubi_ itu menggesek-gesekkan sebagian wajahnya di punggung Sasuke. Seperti kucing yang ingin dielus-elus majikannya.

Sasuke bergidik, kembali gemetaran. Kali ini fantasi terliar dalam pikirannya sudah menjadi-jadi. Apalagi tadi ia sempat melihat tubuh telanjang Naruto. Tubuh kecil yang terlihat aduhai itu begitu mulus dengan kulit agak kecoklatan. Sangat menggiurkan untuk ditinggalkan _kissmark_ dan _bitemark_ buatannya.

 _PLAK!_

Tangan kiri Sasuke sontak menampar pipi kirinya sendiri. Cara efektif yang langsung membuat imajinasi kotornya menguap hilang. Sasuke menghela nafas lega, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Naruto...," menarik nafas panjang, Sasuke kembali menggunakan cara verbal. Kali ini sepertinya ia harus menggunakan suara yang lunak agar mudah dipahami Naruto. "Tolong lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku harus mencari cara keluar dari dalam kamar mandi ini." _Karena nyawaku seperti telur di ujung tanduk,_ lanjutnya dalam hati. Memikirkan ayah Naruto bisa muncul kapan saja membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Naruto mendongak. Kedua matanya mengerjap saat membalas tatapan Sasuke. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya, tapi ia melonggarkan pelukannya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya Naruto bisa mengerti dengan keadaan mereka sekarang.

Buru-buru Sasuke berbalik, berjalan menuju _ofuro_ untuk mencari hendel pintu yang dilemparnya tadi. Satu tangan Sasuke meraba-raba permukaan dasar _ofuro_ setinggi betis orang dewasa itu. Beberapa kali ia berdecak kesal, karena belum menemukan benda yang ia cari. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan masuk ke dalam _ofuro._ Berniat mencari dengan menggunakan kedua kakinya ke sisi _ofuro_ yang tak bisa dijangkau oleh tangannya. Tapi hal itu kesalahan besar, karena Naruto yang tadinya hanya bergeming melihatnya, tiba-tiba berlari menuju _ofuro._

Seketika Sasuke menoleh cepat. Kedua matanya membelalak lebar. "Oi, Naruto! Jangan berlari! Kau bisa terpeles—" kalimatnya urung tuntas karena Naruto sudah melompat ke arahnya. Akhirnya malah Sasuke yang terpeleset di dalam _ofuro._ Tidak bisa menahan beban tubuh Naruto.

 _BYUUUR!_

 **.**

 **. .**

Minato menarik nafas lega begitu ia ke luar dari ruang pertemuan, meninggalkan anggota-anggota _ANBU_ yang masih berada di dalam. Ia masih harus menemui _Hokage_ ketiga setelah ini untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi mengingat Naruto sendirian di rumah—

"Minato," seekor katak ninja berjenis kelamin jantan dari Gunung _Myoboku_ —yang sudah lama menjadi mata-mata pribadi pria itu—tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Minato. "Ada situasi buruk."

Wajah santai Minato langsung berubah serius. Fokus perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada si katak.

"Naruto sedang bersama si bungsu Uchiha itu. Di rumahmu. Di dalam kamar mandi," lapor sang katak tanpa basa-basi.

Kedua mata Minato seketika membelalak, nyaris keluar dari rongganya. "TIDAAAK!" teriaknya histeris.

Para anggota _ANBU_ yang mendengar teriakan Minato sontak berlari keluar hampir bersamaan. Tapi baru saja mereka akan bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan kapten _ANBU_ itu, Minato sudah menghilang dengan _shunshin no jutsu_ -nya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kapten kita?"

"Apa terjadi masalah yang gawat? Apa kita harus menyusulnya?"

"Tidak perlu," sang katak yang masih ada di posisinya langsung menjawab. Semua mata _ANBU_ langsung mengarah ke bawah. Agak terkejut melihat katak ninja itu. "Hanya Minato seorang yang dapat menyelesaikan masalah itu."

Semua _ANBU_ saling berpandangan sebelum mengangkat bahu.

Sementara itu...

Tak sampai semenit dari tempat pertemuan _ANBU_ tadi, Minato sudah berada di ruang tengah rumahnya. Kedua matanya langsung menyambar ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Dengan wajah mengeras, pria berambut kuning itu melangkah cepat ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Menendang pintu yang tak berdosa itu hingga terbuka. Sesaat Minato mematung di ambang pintu, begitu ia melihat pemandangan di dalam _ofuro._ Sasuke terduduk di dalam _ofuro._ Duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Sasuke masih berpakaian lengkap, tapi sudah basah kuyup. Sementara Naruto kebalikannya.

"O- _Oji-san_ , aku bisa jelaskan semua ini." Suara Sasuke setengah tergagap, saat ia melihat ayahnya Naruto sudah dalam _battle mode._

"Beraninya kau..." geram Minato sambil melangkah maju. Kedua tangannya sudah memegang _kunai_ spesial buatannya. "Cepat menjauh dari Naruto sekarang, sebelum _kunai_ di kedua tanganku ini melayang tepat di bagian vital tubuhmu!"

Aura berbahaya itu membuat Sasuke meneguk ludah susah payah. Dengan cepat ia berusaha melepaskan lengan Naruto yang melingkari lehernya. Namun Naruto tak mau lepas darinya. Bahkan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sasuke.

"Naruto cepat lepaskan lenganmu!" Sasuke panik. Minato sudah tinggal lima langkah.

"Tidak mauuu~" rengek Naruto sambil menggeleng.

Rahang Minato mengatup keras. Kedua mata tajamnya mengarah tepat pada Sasuke. "Tiga..." desisnya.

Mendengar hitungan mundur Minato, Sasuke semakin bertambah panik. "Naruto! Cepat lepaskan!"

Naruto kembali menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Kali ini ditambah dengan bibirnya mengerucut cemberut.

"Dua..."

"Narutooo! _Otou-san_ -mu akan membunuhku jika kau tidak melepaskanku sekarang juga!"

"Sat—"

"Kenapa _Tou-chan_ mau membunuh Sasuke?" potong Naruto sambil berbalik. Melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendongak ke arah ayahnya. Dengan gerakan tak terlihat, Minato langsung menyembunyikan _kunai-kunai-_ nya. Wajah seramnya langsung berubah ceria. "Kenapaaa?"

"Tidak, tidak." Minato menggerakkan satu tangannya. Ia langsung memasang wajah malaikat. Bahkan dalam imajinatif, muncul sepasang sayap putih dan lingkaran bulat bercahaya di atas kepalanya. "Kata siapa _Tou-chan_ akan membunuh Sasuke, hm?"

"Tadi Sasuke yang bilang—" wajah Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke, "—kalau _Tou-chan_ akan membunuhnya."

Kalau tadi Naruto melihat wajah malaikat ayahnya, sekarang giliran Sasuke melihat wajah iblis pria itu. Sepasang tanduk merah dan ekor dengan ujung lancip, muncul dalam penglihatan Sasuke. Rasanya Sasuke ingin pingsan, tapi tidak jadi, karena bisa jadi pas ia membuka mata nanti, ayah Naruto sudah membuat tubuhnya siap dikremasi.

Dengan tiba-tiba kedua tangan Minato terulur, mengangkat Naruto dari _ofuro_ di kedua ketiaknya. Kedua matanya melotot begitu mendapati Sasuke masih sempat-sempatnya terpesona melihat tubuh telanjang putranya.

 _BOFF!_

Satu _kagebunshin_ Minato muncul setelah pria itu berhasil menjauhkan Naruto dari si bungsu Uchiha itu. Sasuke terperanjat. Habislah riwayatnya sekarang. _Kagebunshin_ Minato tersenyum iblis ke arahnya.

"Dia mau diapakan?" tanya _kagebunshin_ Minato tanpa menoleh. Ia berdiri di samping _ofuro_ —di hadapan Sasuke—dengan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang. Sasuke mengkerut ketakutan. Menempelkan punggungnya lekat di dinding _ofuro._

Minato mengambil handuk. Membungkus tubuh telanjang Naruto. "Lakukan apa saja yang bisa membuatnya kapok. Misalnya, kebiri saja aset masa depannya," katanya cuek.

TIDAK! Sasuke berteriak horor dalam hati. Kedua tangannya langsung refleks memegang bagian privatnya. Ia (sedikit) rela wajah dan tubuhnya dibuat babak belur, tapi kalau menyangkut aset masa depannya yang di bawah sana— _BIG NO!_

 _Kagebunshin_ Minato terkekeh-kekeh seperti psikopat. Sasuke tak melawan begitu ia ditarik keluar dari _ofuro_ oleh _kagebunshin_ Minato. Masih berusaha melindungi aset masa depannya dengan merapatkan kedua kakinya. Si bungsu Uchiha itu menutup mata rapat-rapat, tapi tetap pasang wajah _cool._ Meski dalam hati sudah menangis-nangis histeris. Tapi hal yang tidak diduga terjadi.

Naruto tiba-tiba melepaskan diri dari Minato asli, dan berlari menuju ke arah Sasuke. Kedua tangannya terulur, memeluk Sasuke dari depan. Ia mendongak dengan senyum lebar. "Sasuke~ karena kita sudah mandi sama-sama. Kita juga harus tidur sama-sama~" katanya enteng, tanpa tahu permasahan kalau si bungsu Uchiha itu sudah akan dieksekusi.

 _JGEEER!_

Kilat putih dalam imajinatif muncul di belakang Minato yang syok. Tatapan tajamnya kembali melayang ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke langsung meringis dalam hati, meski tak menyangkal ia senang mendengar permintaan Naruto barusan.

"Tapi, Naruto—" kalimat penolakan Sasuke tak sempat selesai, karena Naruto langsung memasang wajah ingin menangis. Kedua pipi mengembung. Mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Naruto tidur sama _Tou-chan_ saja, ya?" Minato buru-buru merayu dengan lembut. Naruto menoleh ke belakang.

"Tidak mau! Malam ini, aku mau tidur dengan Sasuke!" jawabnya sambil menggeleng.

Permintaan tidak akan dikabulkan.

Minato menatap _kagebunshin_ dirinya yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sasuke. Seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Minato asli, _kagebunshin_ Minato tiba-tiba mengubah dirinya.

 _BOFF!_

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh hampir bersamaan. _Kagebunshin_ Minato berubah sosok menjadi Sasuke. Kedua mata Naruto menatap Sasuke palsu yang tak jauh darinya, sebelum ia kembali menatap Sasuke asli. Kembali ia menatap Sasuke palsu, lalu menatap Sasuke asli. Begitu terus sampai Naruto merasa lehernya pegal.

"Umm—aku tetap mau tidur dengan Sasuke yang iniii~" katanya dengan nada manja sambil menggesek-gesek sebagian wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa bangga karena Naruto lebih memilih dirinya yang asli daripada sosok dirinya yang palsu itu. Heh, Uchiha Sasuke memang cuma hanya ada satu di Konoha.

Minato tak ada pilihan. Ia menarik nafas panjang, sebelum berkata, "Baiklah." Walaupun pada akhirnya ia mengabulkan permintaan Naruto, tapi sorot matanya memberi peringatan sekaligus ancaman ke arah Sasuke. Berani kau berbuat macam-macam pada putraku yang manis, nyawamu akan langsung melayang.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

 **.**

 **. .**

Jam weker bergambar katak di atas meja nakas Naruto menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima menit. Naruto, si pemilik kamar sudah terlelap sejak setengah jam yang lalu sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tidur di sampingnya. Kedua mata pemuda itu masih melek karena sesuatu yang sejak tadi mengawasi di sisi lain tempat tidur Naruto.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Minato. Yang sejak tadi tengah duduk bersandar dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Kedua matanya tak menoleh sedikitpun dari Sasuke. Bahkan nyaris tak berkedip. Jika saja Naruto tak merengek dalam tidurnya saat tadi ia berniat menjauhkan putranya itu dari Sasuke, ia pasti sudah menendang si bungsu Uchiha itu dari atas tempat tidur.

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah mengantuk parah. Tapi kaki Naruto yang sesekali bergerak di bawah sana secara tak sengaja menggesek bagian privatnya beberapa kali, dan membuatnya mengeliat gelisah. Sekaligus _horny._ Tapi langsung dijauhkannya pikiran mesum itu begitu melihat ayah Naruto masih mengawasinya. Masih sangat berhasrat ingin mengkebirinya. Apalagi membuatnya impoten permanen.

Malam semakin larut. Keheningan kamar itu hanya diisi oleh detak jarum jam weker dan nafas Naruto yang berhembus teratur. Kantuk yang menyerang semakin membuat kelopak mata terasa berat bagi Sasuke. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke tak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya lagi, dan terlelap. Menyusul Naruto ke dunia mimpi.

Sesaat Minato terdiam melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Sasuke dan Naruto tidur berpelukan erat. Tanpa jarak. Tanpa cela. Persis bayi kembar siam saat berada di dalam rahim. Mendadak kedua tangan Minato gatal untuk menjambaki rambut hitam Sasuke—yang anehnya masih tetap berdiri seperti pantat ayam meski dalam posisi tidur. Tapi karena ia masih punya hati nurani, Minato mengurungkan niatnya. Jika saja si bungsu Uchiha itu bukanlah anak kesayangan Mikoto—sahabat istrinya yang sudah dianggap seperti saudara perempuan sendiri—pasti sekarang bocah itu sudah tamat riwayatnya di tangannya.

Beranjak dari atas tempat tidur putranya, Minato berjalan mondar-mandir dengan kening mengerut. Kembali memikirkan cara agar Naruto bisa dilepaskan dari Sasuke, hingga akhirnya sebuah cara melintas di benaknya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Sasuke terjaga dari tidurnya, begitu keesokan paginya ia mendengar bunyi jam weker. Benda laknat itu terus berdering nyaring, membuat Sasuke mengerung dalam tidurnya. Sudah siap bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk mematikan jam weker itu, lalu melemparnya ke dinding terdekat. Namun niat Sasuke langsung urung begitu teringat semalam ia tidur berpelukan dengan Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai mesum dalam hati.

Kedua tangannya meraba-raba tubuh yang tidur di sampingnya. Bokong yang montok. Pinggul yang ramping. Dan dada yang lumayan bidang. Tunggu, sejak kapan Naruto punya dada yang lumayan bidang? Setahunya dada bocah _Kyuubi_ itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang menjurus ke maskulinitas pria dewasa.

Kedua mata Sasuke terbuka. Tubuhnya seketika membeku begitu melihat orang yang tidur di sampingnya bukanlah Naruto. Melainkan—

" _BAKA ANIKI!_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI ATAS TEMPAT TIDUR INI, HEH?!" teriak Sasuke sambil mendorong dada kakaknya menjauh. Kemudian ia menatap jijik tangannya yang tadi meraba-raba tubuh kakaknya.

Itachi hanya membuka satu matanya, "Tentu saja tidur," jawabnya tenang.

"KAU—" Sasuke menggeram. Baru tersadar kalau sekarang ia tidur di dalam kamarnya. Bukan di kamar Naruto. Sejak kapan?

"Semalam Minato _oji-san_ memanggilku ke rumahnya untuk membawa kau pulang," potong Itachi sambil menguap. Bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Aku terpaksa tidur di sini karena semalam kau tidak mau melepaskan bajuku," sambungnya sambil menangkup kedua pipinya dan tersenyum malu-malu.

Seketika Sasuke mengernyit dengan wajah jijik melihat tingkah Itachi itu, sebelum ia menyambar bantal gulingnya. Memukul kakaknya dengan membabi buta. "KELUAR DARI KAMARKU! DAN BERHENTI BERSIKAP SEPERTI TADI! MENJIJIKAN!"

Agak kewalahan dengan amukan sang adik, Itachi akhirnya melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Sesaat sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari pintu, ia menoleh ke belakang, "Kau tahu, Sasuke? Semalam aku melihat pemandangan yang bagus. Kau ternyata masih tidur sambil menghisap jari jempol, sama seperti kau bayi dulu. Lucunya~"

Mati kutu. Wajah putih Sasuke seketika diselimuti rona merah. Memalukan. Jangan sampai aib itu diketahui Naruto. Bisa hancur harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

 **.**

 **. .**

Ruang kelas sudah hampir penuh, ketika Sasuke melangkah masuk dengan wajah bosan. Hari ini adalah pembagian kelompok ninja yang nantinya akan dibimbing oleh satu mentor. Satu kelompok terdiri oleh tiga orang; dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Sasuke berharap ia bisa sekelompok dengan Naruto, sisa satu perempuannya ia tak peduli.

Iruka _sensei_ akhirnya muncul di kelas dengan senyum ramah biasanya. Semua yang ada di dalam kelas langsung duduk dengan teratur.

"Karena Naruto sedang sakit, dia tak bisa datang mendengar pembagian kelompok hari ini," ujar Iruka. Raut wajahnya sekilas terlihat cemas dan sedih mengingat murid kesayangannya itu.

Sasuke sebenarnya malas datang ke akademi hari ini, karena Naruto tak datang. Bocah _Kyuubi_ itu pasti _hangover_ gara-gara arak yang diminumnya semalam. Tapi karena tadi Itachi yang mengantarnya—dengan ancaman akan mengumbarkan kebiasaan tidurnya—terpaksa Sasuke menurut. Suatu hari ia pasti akan menemukan aib kakaknya itu yang lebih memalukan. Balas dendam itu lebih kejam!

"Sasuke- _kun,_ aku berharap kita bisa sekelompok. Hehehe~" seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke langsung mengatakan keinginan terbesarnya. Yang jelas akan mengubah hidupnya jika bisa sekelompok dengan sang pujaan hati.

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat. Kalau ia tak salah mengenali, gadis ini juga termasuk dalam penggemarnya yang selalu menjerit-jerit histeris. Merepotkan. Sasuke langsung mendengus tanpa sadar. Menatap ke depan. Ke arah Iruka _sensei_ yang sejak tadi membaca pembagian kelompok tanpa ia dengarkan.

"Kemudian kelompok tujuh," Iruka menatap deretan bangku Sasuke. "Uzumaki Naruto*, Haruno Sakura—"

Gadis berambut _pink_ di sebelah Sasuke mengerjap tak percaya. "Eh, aku sekelompok dengan Naruto- _kun_?"

Sasuke melirik lewat ekor mata. Sial. Kenapa Naruto bisa sekelompok dengan gadis merepotkan itu?

"—dan Uchiha Sasuke."

"HOREEE!" Sakura menjerit senang.

Sasuke berkedip dua kali. Ia tak salah dengar, kan? Naruto sekelompok dengannya? Bibir Sasuke tersenyum kecil sekilas. _Jodoh memang tak akan lari ke mana-mana,_ batinnya dalam hati. Percaya diri sekali. Sudah lupa kalau ada gadis berambut _pink_ yang juga sekelompok dengannya.

"Nah," begitu selesai membacakan semua pembagian kelompok, Iruka menatap seluruh muridnya. "Hari ini kalian akan bertemu dengan mentor kalian masing-masing. Saya harap kalian bisa menjadi ninja-ninja yang hebat di bawah asuh mentor kalian. Semoga beruntung."

 **.**

 **. .  
**

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kira-kira siapa mentor kelompok kita, ya?" tanya Sakura, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tak sadar dengan wajah bosan Sasuke.

Ruang kelas yang tadinya ramai sudah kosong dan hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura. Menunggu kedatangan mentor kelompok mereka yang belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Padahal mentor di kelompok lain sudah berdatangan satu per satu, lalu membawa pergi kelompok asuhannya.

Sasuke sudah hampir kehabisan kesabaran. Ia sudah berniat hengkang dari tempat duduk, tapi yang ditunggu akhirnya muncul. Pintu kelas digeser ke samping dari luar. Wajah pria bermasker dengan rambut perak _spiky_ ke samping melangkah masuk.

"Maaf ya saya sedikit terlambat."

Sedikit? Sedikit dia bilang?! Sasuke sudah sangat berhasrat ingin melempar pria itu dengan _kunai._ Tapi melihat rompi hijaunya, mentornya itu pasti seorang _jounin. Kunai_ yang akan dilemparnya pasti akan mudah dihindari.

"Saya mentor kalian, Hatake Kakashi," katanya memperkenalkan diri. "Oh, ya. Tadi kudengar dari Iruka _sensei,_ teman setim kalian, Uzumaki Naruto sedang sakit makanya tidak bisa hadir di pertemuan pertama kita ini," pria itu menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergiliran. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi menjenguknya sekarang? Kalian setuju?"

"Setuju." Sasuke menjawab tanpa banyak berpikir.

Melihat Sasuke menjawab setuju, Sakura akhirnya juga mengangguk setuju. Lumayan bisa berlama-lama dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah," dari balik maskernya, Kakashi tersenyum. "Ayo kita pergi."

 **.**

 **. .**

Senyum Minato mengembang begitu ia melihat Kakashi. Muridnya sewaktu di bawah asuhan timnya dulu. Lalu ada seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang berdiri di samping Kakashi, yang mengangguk sambil membungkuk sopan ke arahnya. Tetapi begitu melihat sosok Sasuke, senyuman Minato seketika menghilang. Wajahnya langsung berubah seram. Membuat Sakura langsung bersembunyi di belakang punggung Kakashi.

"Kakashi, jangan bilang kalau dia juga masuk dalam kelompok asuhanmu?" Minato bertanya tanpa menoleh dari Sasuke.

Kakashi mengangguk membenarkan. "Naruto juga termasuk, _Sensei_."

" _Nani_?!" Minato mendelik. "Kalau begitu keluarkan dia dari kelompok asuhanmu, Kakashi."

Kedua alis Kakashi mengerut bingung. "Tidak bisa, _Sensei._ Sistem akademi mereka yang sudah mengatur. Aku tak bisa seenaknya mengeluarkannya dari timku," jelasnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Minato sebenarnya sudah tahu hal itu. Tapi memikirkan putranya yang manis sekelompok dengan bocah berambut ayam itu. Yang intensitas pertemuan mereka akan selalu setiap hari. Bersama-sama melaksanakan tugas tim yang diberikan. Terpaksa ia harus pasrah. Tetapi—

"Kakashi," kedua tangan Minato langsung memegang bahu Kakashi. Mendekatkan wajahnya, melanjutkan dengan bisikan, "Kumohon padamu agar menjaga Naruto. Sebisa mungkin jauhkan Naruto dari si bungsu Uchiha itu. Jika sampai aku mendengar kabar dia mencabuli putraku karena lolos dari pengawasanmu..." diberi jeda, karena Minato sengaja membunyikan kesepuluh jarinya dengan wajah seram. Kakashi meneguk ludah dengan wajah horor. "Kau juga akan merasakan jurus _rasengan_ -ku. Paham?" Lalu ditutup dengan senyum psikopat.

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk. Kaku. Tersenyum paksa dibalik maskernya.

Mereka akhirnya diizinkan masuk, karena Minato harus pergi menemui _Hokage_ ketiga. Sebelum pergi, Minato masih sempat-sempatnya melotot tajam ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke baru bisa menghela nafas lega begitu pria itu sudah menghilang.

Tadi Minato bilang kalau Naruto masih tidur di kamarnya. Karena tadi pagi bocah _Kyuubi_ itu memuntahkan semua isi perutnya akibat arak sebotol yang ditelannya semalam. Mengakibatkan tubuhnya lemas dan ia sempat terserang demam tinggi.

Sasuke melangkah menuju kamar Naruto dengan Sakura yang mengekor, dan Kakashi yang langsung ikut mengawasi. Mendengar ancaman Minato tadi jelas saja membuat Kakashi ngeri. Karena saat di medan perang dulu ia pernah melihat bagaimana seorang Namikaze Minato bertarung dengan musuh. Cepat dan punya teknik serta jurus-jurus mematikan. Salah satu veteran _Konoha_ yang namanya ditakuti oleh musuh-musuh di negara lain. Kapten _ANBU_ yang sampai sekarang belum pernah tergeser dari posisi hierarki.

Pintu dibuka Sasuke. Naruto yang entah kenapa bisa tahu kedatangan Sasuke terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Bocah _Kyuubi_ itu masih memakai piyama. Rambut kuning _spiky_ -nya agak berantakan. Memeluk boneka katak besar. Kedua bola mata biru langitnya membulat melihat Sasuke

"Sasuke!" serunya dengan senyum lebar.

Kedua kaki Sasuke yang baru saja akan melangkah mendekat ke arah Naruto seketika berhenti karena kerah baju bagian belakangnya ditahan seseorang. Begitu ia menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Kakashi yang menahannya. Jari telunjuk pria bermasker itu bergerak-gerak ke kiri dan kanan. Memberi isyarat agar tak mendekati Naruto. Hanya Sakura yang diizinkan mendekati Naruto. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu langsung memeluk Naruto, sebelum mencubit gemas kedua pipi bocah _Kyuubi_ itu.

"Kakashi, lepaskan bajuku."

"Hei, panggil aku Kakashi _sensei._ "

Sasuke memberi tatapan tajam. Yang tidak ada efeknya untuk Kakashi.

"Sasuke..." Satu tangan Naruto menggapai-gapai udara kosong. Berharap Sasuke segera mendekatinya karena ia tak bisa turun dari atas tempat tidurnya. "Sasukeee..." kali ini Naruto melancarkan aksi merengek.

Alih-alih melepaskan Sasuke dari cengkramannya. Kakashi malah mendorong Sasuke keluar dari kamar. Mengunci pintu, lalu menutupinya dengan punggungnya. Sasuke sempat bengong, sebelum ia mengedor dengan wajah kesal.

"Oi! Buka pintunya! Kakashi!"

Bagus. Sekarang bertambah satu orang lagi yang berniat memisahkannya dengan Naruto.

"Kakashi _sensei,_ kenapa Anda mengunci pintu dan membiarkan Sasuke- _kun_ di luar?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Ia mulai khawatir karena Naruto sudah memasang wajah ingin menangis.

"Sasuke..." satu isakan akhirnya lolos dari bibir Naruto yang bergetar. "Aku mau Sasuke! Sasukeee...!" Tangisannya meledak. Semua barang yang ada didekatnya jadi sasaran pelemparan ke arah Kakashi.

Sakura panik. Kakashi panik. Sasuke yang mendengar dari luar berdecak. Sudah tahu betapa cengengnya Naruto jika sedang sakit, dan hanya ia yang bisa meredakan tangisan bocah _Kyuubi_ itu selain Minato.

"Oi, cepat buka pintunya!" Sasuke kembali mengedor pintu di depannya.

"Kakashi _sensei_ buka saja pintunya!" seru Sakura.

"Tidak!" Kakashi menggeleng tegas.

"Sasukeee!" Teriakan Naruto semakin keras disertai tangisan.

"Kakashi, kau sengaja mau membuat situasi ini seperti film drama?!" Suara Sasuke terdengar semakin emosi.

"Hei! Panggil aku Kakashi _sensei_!"

"Kakashi _sensei!_ Naruto pingsan! Demamnya tambah tinggi!"

Suara Sakura sontak membuat Kakashi menoleh cepat dan berlari menghampiri. Sasuke yang ada di luar mematung.

"Gawat," melihat Naruto yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, Kakashi langsung membopongnya. "Akan kubawa Naruto ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

Begitu Kakashi menghilang bersama Naruto, Sakura buru-buru membuka pintu untuk memberitahu Sasuke. Sayangnya, yang akan diberitahunya sudah melesat keluar rumah lebih dulu untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **. .**

Seorang dokter bersama suster keluar dari ruang rawat Naruto. Kakashi dan Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari ruangan langsung menoleh hampir bersamaan.

"Saya sudah memberi obat lewat suntikan agar demamnya segera turun," jelas sang dokter. "Untuk sekarang, biarkan dia beristirahat."

Kakashi mengangguk. Mengikuti kepergian dokter dan suster itu, hingga menghilang di balik tembok.

"Hei, mau ke mana kau, Sasuke? Kau tidak dengar tadi yang dikatakan dokter? Naruto harus beristirahat," cegah Kakashi saat dilihatnya Sasuke sudah akan masuk ke ruang rawat Naruto.

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. Dan hanya bisa menatap Naruto dari kaca kecil di pintu.

"Pulanglah. Aku akan menunggu di sini sampai Minato _sensei_ datang," sambung Kakashi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang dengan tenang kalau Naruto terlihat gelisah saat tidur?"

Kedua alis Kakashi mengerut. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu. Dan melihat dari kaca kecil kondisi Naruto di dalam. Bocah _Kyuubi_ itu memang sedang mengeliat gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Naruto membutuhkanku."

Kakashi menarik nafas panjang. "Baiklah," katanya akhirnya. "Tapi jangan lama-lama. Kau tahu apa yang akan menimpamu jika Minato _sensei_ melihatmu bersama Naruto."

Mengangguk sekilas, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu di depannya. Berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang Naruto.

"Sa—suke..." suara Naruto memanggil lirih. Mengigau dengan kedua mata terpejam.

Wajah Sasuke melembut tanpa sadar. Diraihnya jemari Naruto. Menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Aku di sini, Naruto." Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengelus-elus rambut kuning Naruto.

Seperti sihir, Naruto yang sejak tadi gelisah dalam tidurnya langsung tenang. Sasuke menarik nafas lega. Sesaat ia memandangi wajah tertidur Naruto, sebelum wajahnya merendah. Berniat mencium dahi bocah _Kyuubi_ itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sasuke tercekat. Tubuhnya menegang kaku. Tengkuknya meremang karena aura mencekam di belakang punggungnya. Tanpa berbalik untuk melihat, Sasuke tahu Minato yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"A-Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, _Oji-san._ "

"Lari."

"Eh?"

"Jika aku menghitung sampai tiga dan kau belum lari, kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **KET:**

 ***** Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto-nya tetap saya pakaikan marga Kushina. Karena marga Namikaze bukan dari sebuah klan. Itu hanya marga biasa. Contohnya seperti marga Haruno Sakura. Saya dapat info ini dari teman.

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Terima kasih bagi yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review, fave, follow_ ) di _chapter_ 1:

 **Aiko Michishige; Kuroshiro Ringo; mari-chan; Indah605; Ineedtohateyou; saphire always for onyx; Kris hanhun; kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani; Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii; yuvikimm97; Hikari No OniHime; gici love sasunaru; choikim1310; hyunnie02; LoliMcCrownd; Blueonyx Syiie; pristyagita; ikatriplesblingers; Akasuna no Akemi; Ai no Est; Aoi; mifta cinya; onyx sky; ChaaChulie247; RaFa LLight S.N; miszshanty051; honoka chi; Xiao Chozou; SNlop; shirota strain; Dahlia Lyana Palevi; Aozora Doflaminggo; Harpaairiry; yassir2374; yuki akibaru; Kuroi Sora18; Nikeisha Farras; Hamano Hiruka; Jongin48; Kyutiesung; j taime; Lusiana; dekdes; ChulZzinPang; darkoyah . nggaenggae; xapier rivanea huges.**

Berikut pertanyaan-pertanyaan di dari beberapa _review_ yg saya rangkum dan akan menjawabnya jadi satu:

 **Yg bagian ini typo : 'Saat itu, jika saja Mikoto tak menahan dirinya, ia pasti sudah melempar semua kunai-nya ke arah Sasuke sebagai sasaran empuk', harusnya Minato, kan?** Itu bukan _typo_ , ya. Itu memang Mikoto (yg datang membawa Sasuke bermain bersama Naruto di rumah Minato). Baca paragrafnya baik-baik, agar tak salah paham.

 **Apa ini incest minanaru?** Nggak ada _incest_ ya di fic ini. Kalau ada pasti sudah saya taruh di peringatan. Adegan _kissing_ MinaNaru di chap 1 itu cuma murni Minato mau bikin nangis Sasuke.

 **Umur SasuNaru berapa sih?** 12 tahun. Sama seperti di komik Naruto _volume_ 1.

 **Klan Uchiha-nya akankah sama seperti di komik Naruto yang asli?** _Well_ , ya. Tapi saya buat sedikit _divergence_.

 **Fugaku tau gak kalau Sasuke ada rasa sama Naruto?** Belum tau. Dan kayaknya reaksinya akan sama seperti Minato, jika sudah ketahuan.

 **Ga ada acara bunuh2an kan?** Pasti ada.

* * *

Dari semua _review_ yg masuk, sebenarnya saya mengharapkan _concrit_. Tapi, yasudahlah, mungkin masih ada yg malu2 ato takut. Padahal saya seneng klo ada yg ngasih _concrit_. Serius.

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi. Diusahakan fic ini akan saya _update_ seminggu sekali.

Baiklah. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya. :)


	3. Chapter 3: The First Mission

**Update, 10 Oktober 2015:**

 _Disclaimers,_ isi, dan peringatannya sama seperti di _chapter_ 1\. Jumlah kata 4k+, tidak termasuk _notes._

 _Special update_ untuk ulang tahun Uzumaki Naruto yang jatuh pada hari ini, 10 Oktober 2015. _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya...**_

 _"A-Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, Oji-san."_

 _"Lari."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Jika aku menghitung sampai tiga dan kau belum lari, kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padamu."_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **BONDS © Jeanne-jaques San**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: The First Mission**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Nafas Sasuke terengah-engah begitu ia berhenti di pertigaan jalan yang sudah jauh dari rumah sakit. Kedua tangannya menopang di atas lutut dengan punggung membungkuk. Keringatnya yang bercucuran berjatuhan di dagu. Baru kali ini ia berlari kesetanan sampai seperti ini, karena ancaman ayah Naruto dengan aura mengerikan di rumah sakit tadi.

Menarik nafas panjang, Sasuke menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Punggungnya kembali tegak. Dengan punggung tangannya ia menyeka peluh keringat di dagunya. Kemudian dengan wajah masam, Sasuke kembali melangkah setelah nafasnya berhembus teratur.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Suara Sakura terdengar memanggil dari kejauhan. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu sedang bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat _ponytail._

Dengan semangat, kedua gadis pengagum Sasuke itu langsung berlari menghampiri. Kedua mata Sasuke langsung terpejam setengah malas.

"Ada apa?" dengus Sasuke ketus.

"Bukannya arah rumah sakit ke sana, kan?" Jari telunjuk Sakura menunjuk ke arah barat dengan kening mengerut, "Kenapa kau berjalan berlainan arah?" tanyanya.

"Betul! Kudengar dari Sakura, Naruto dibawa Kakashi _sensei_ ke rumah sakit," timpal gadis berambut pirang panjang. Yamanaka Ino.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku sudah dari rumah sakit," bagaimanapun, ia masih ingin berlama-lama di rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Naruto, tetapi daripada nyawanya melayang karena ayah Naruto di sana. "Sekarang sudah mau pulang."

Sakura dan Ino kompak ber-oh panjang.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan ya Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura tersenyum manis, "Aku dan Ino akan pergi ke rumah sakit melihat Naruto. _Jaa ne_!"

Kedua gadis itu akhirnya berlalu pergi, setelah sebelumnya melambai ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke berbalik sambil mendengus. Tak menyangkal kalau ia iri dengan kedua gadis tadi, yang bisa berada di rumah sakit untuk melihat Naruto tanpa perlu khawatir dengan kehadiran ayah Naruto.

 **.**

 **. .**

" _Tou-chan_." Suara Naruto yang memanggil sontak membuat Minato menoleh dari gulungan yang sedang dibacanya di atas sofa.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar, sembari bangkit berdiri. Mendekati ranjang putranya yang akhirnya membuka mata. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Naruto," dengan lembut Minato mengelus puncak kepala putranya itu. "Demammu juga sudah turun."

Naruto mengangguk. Kedua matanya tiba-tiba mengedar ke sekeliling ruang rawat tempat ia berada. "Mana Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Sesaat rahang Minato mengatup keras mendengar nama si bungsu Uchiha itu disebutkan Naruto. "Dia sudah pulang. Ini kan sudah malam," jawabnya, tersenyum setengah memaksa. "Naruto istirahat lagi saja, ya? _Tou-chan_ akan selalu ada di sini untuk menjagamu. Atau Naruto mau makan sesuatu, hm?"

Bocah _Kyuubi_ itu menatap ayahnya dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar, _Tou-chan_." Lidahnya memang sedang tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk makan saat ini.

Minato menarik nafas panjang, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu Naruto istirahat lagi saja, ya?"

Satu anggukan kecil, sebelum kelopak mata itu kembali terpejam. Minato merapikan selimut putranya, lalu membelai lembut rambut kuning Naruto yang sama seperti rambutnya. Sesaat dipandanginya wajah tertidur putranya, sebelum ia kembali menuju sofa untuk melanjutkan membaca gulungan tadi.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Hei, bangun tukang tidur. Kau tidak pergi melihat Naruto di rumahnya?" Dengan tongkat sapu di tangannya, Itachi menoel-noel selimut yang membungkus tubuh Sasuke. "Tadi pagi saat aku kembali dari misi, aku berpapasan dengan Minato _oji-san_ dan Naruto yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit."

Kepala Sasuke menyembul keluar dari selimut. Memasang wajah 'kau mau kutelan hidup-hidup', karena sang kakak berani menganggu tidurnya. " _Aniki_... kau tahu arti 'jangan ganggu singa yang sedang tertidur'...?" desisnya.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Lalu, kenapa _Aniki_ masih berani?"

"Soalnya kau bukan singa. Kau manusia, sama sepertiku."

Dengan wajah kesal, Sasuke melempar bantalnya ke arah sang kakak. Sayang, refleks Itachi sangat cepat. Tak puas karena bantal yang pertama meleset, Sasuke menyambar bantal yang lain.

"Ada apa ini?" Suara berat Fugaku terdengar di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

Seketika tangan Sasuke yang akan melempar bantal ke arah kakaknya langsung berhenti di udara melihat kehadiran ayahnya.

"Oh, _Otou-san._ Aku hanya membangunkan Sasuke," jawab Itachi.

Kapten Angkatan Kepolisian Militer Konoha sekaligus pemimpin klan Uchiha itu mengangkat satu alis. Kedua matanya menatap kedua putranya bergiliran. Refleks, Sasuke langsung menatap ke arah lain, ketika ia sempat bertatapan dengan ayahnya. Keheningan yang canggung itu akhirnya berlalu dengan kepergian Fugaku.

"Oh, ya," seakan teringat sesuatu, Itachi menatap adiknya. "Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap setelah kita sarapan. Tadi _otou-san_ menyuruhku agar pergi ke luar desa bersamamu untuk melakukan sesuatu."

Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat. Agak kaget. Biasanya sang ayah hanya menyuruh Itachi ketimbang dirinya. "Kenapa—aku juga?" tanyanya, setengah terbata.

Itachi tersenyum, "Kau kan sudah jadi seorang _genin_ di mata _otou-san._ Oh, atau kau masih belum berani ke luar dari desa kita ini?" godanya.

Perasaan yang menggelitik memenuhi dada Sasuke. Senang bercampur bangga. Tak menyangka, sang ayah sudah mengakuinya sebagai _shinobi._ "Kata siapa? Tentu saja aku berani!" serunya dengan bibir mengembang tersenyum. Disingkapnya selimut dan melompat turun dari atas tempat tidur. "Aku tidak mungkin mengecewakannya," lanjutnya sebelum berlalu menuju pintu.

Meninggalkan Itachi yang mengulum senyum geli, sebelum ikut menyusulnya.

 **.**

 **. .**

" _Tou-chan,_ kenapa Sasuke belum datang menjengukku, ya?"

Minato yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur sontak menoleh begitu mendengar suara Naruto. Bocah _Kyuubi_ itu menarik salah satu kursi meja makan, lalu menghempaskan pantatnya.

"Mungkin dia masih sarapan di rumah," jawab Minato. Berharap si bungsu Uchiha itu tidak datang ke rumahnya.

"Umm—begitu, ya..." Naruto menempelkan sebagian wajahnya di atas meja. Kedua kakinya berayun-ayun di bawah meja.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah diketuk seseorang dari luar. Minato dan Naruto menoleh hampir bersamaan. Mengira yang datang adalah Sasuke, Naruto langsung bangkit dari kursinya.

"Itu pasti Sasuke!" serunya girang, sebelum berlari menuju pintu.

Kedua kening Minato mengernyit. Heran. Kenapa ia tak bisa merasakan _chakra_ si bungsu Uchiha itu yang mendekati rumahnya?

"Sasu—" senyuman lebar Naruto langsung memudar begitu ia membuka pintu dan melihat yang berdiri di depannya bukanlah Sasuke. Melainkan seorang pria bermasker dengan rambut perak _spiky_ yang tersenyum dibalik masker yang dipakainya. "Kakashi _sensei_?"

"Halo, Naruto. Syukurlah kau sudah sembuh!" Pria itu menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Naruto, sebelum berjalan masuk.

Melihat kedatangan mantan murid asuhannya dulu, Minato langsung tersenyum lebar. "Oh, Kakashi."

Dengan bibir manyun, Naruto kembali menutup pintu. Menyeret langkahnya kembali menuju meja makan.

" _Sensei,_ tadi di jalan aku berpapasan dengan Sasuke," Kakashi sengaja berbisik di dekat Minato agar Naruto tidak mendengarnya. "Muridku itu ada urusan bersama Itachi di luar desa karena disuruh Fugaku- _sama_. Makanya dia meminta izin padaku karena selama tiga hari akan ada di luar desa."

"Serius?" Mendengar kabar itu, tak ayal membuat Minato menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia tak perlu khawatir meninggalkan putranya sendiri di rumah.

Kakashi mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Kakashi _sensei, Tou-chan,_ apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan sampai berbisik-bisik begitu?" tanya Naruto yang akhirnya curiga. Kedua matanya bahkan sampai menyipit.

Kedua pria itu menoleh ke arah Naruto hampir bersamaan.

"Kami sedang membicarakan misi, Naruto," kata Kakashi bohong.

"Benar," timpal Minato. "Nah, ayo kita sarapan!" Kedua tangannya mengangkat piring ke arah meja makan.

 **.**

 **. .**

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah cemberut. Ia berguling ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. Ke kanan. Ke kiri. Lalu berhenti begitu ia menatap ke luar jendela kamar. Langit sudah berubah warna jadi jingga. Menandakan sebentar lagi malam akan datang. Tetapi yang ditunggu-tunggu Naruto tak kunjung datang ke rumahnya.

"Kenapa Sasuke tidak datang hari ini, ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan kedua mata menerawang.

Menarik nafas panjang, Naruto menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Kedua matanya terpejam. Kemudian kembali terbuka begitu ayahnya membuka pintu kamarnya dari luar.

"Naruto, _Tou-chan_ sudah pulang. Kau sudah makan?"

Bocah _Kyuubi_ itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa suara.

"Kita makan di luar saja atau kau mau makan masakan _Tou-chan_?"

"Terserah."

Kedua alis Minato terangkat. Agak kaget. Biasanya putranya itu akan langsung berseru 'Aku mau makan di Ichiraku Ramen!'. Tapi kenapa hari ini reaksinya hanya datar?

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak enak badan?" Dengan wajah khawatir Minato berjalan mendekat. Duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa suara.

"Kalau begitu, _Tou-chan_ masak makanan di rumah saja, ya?" Satu tangannya mengelus lembut pipi Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk tanpa suara. Lalu kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan memejamkan mata.

"Aneh sekali," dengan satu tangan mengelus dagu, Minato menarik pintu kamar Naruto hingga kembali menutup. "Tidak biasanya Naruto seperti ini."

"Mungkin karena si bungsu Uchiha itu tidak datang menemuinya."

"GYAAA!" Minato menjerit kaget begitu sang katak mata-mata tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. "Dasar! Kau mengagetkanku tahu!"

Sang katak menyeringai geli.

"Tunggu, jadi maksudmu sikap tak biasa Naruto hari ini karena si bungsu Uchiha itu tak datang ke rumah ini?" tanya Minato dengan suara berbisik. Sang katak mengangguk.

"Kau terlalu over-protektif dengan Naruto. Makanya si bungsu Uchiha itu juga pasti menjaga jarak dengan putramu."

"Biar saja! Daripada Naruto dicabuli oleh dia!"

"Mana mungkin bocah Uchiha itu akan berani. Kau selalu mengancam dan mengintimidasinya, kan? Kalau boleh kusarankan, lebih baik kau kurangi sedikit sikap over-protektifmu itu, Minato."

Minato mendelik. Tiba-tiba ia berjongkok dengan bibir tersenyum psikopat. "Sepertinya malam ini aku buat masakan sate katak saja, ya?"

Sang katak terperanjat. "Se-sepertinya aku kembali saja ke Gunung _Myoboku. Jaa ne_!"

 _BOFF!_

Begitu sang katak menghilang dari hadapannya, Minato bangkit berdiri sambil mendengus. Berjalan menuju dapur sambil memikirkan untuk mencari pengganti katak mata-mata yang lain dari Gunung _Myoboku._

 **.**

 **. .**

Sudah dua hari hujan deras menguyur Desa Konoha. Kemarin Naruto hanya bisa termenung di pinggir jendela kamarnya sambil menatap hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Siapapun juga pasti tidak mau berjalan-jalan di luar dengan cuaca buruk seperti itu. Tetapi hari ini Naruto benar-benar bosan di dalam rumah. Faktor pertama, karena ayahnya sedang pergi misi dan akan pulang tengah malam. Faktor kedua, karena sudah hampir tiga hari Sasuke tak datang ke rumahnya.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke? Pertanyaan itu terus menghantui pikiran Naruto, sampai-sampai ia berbicara sendiri dengan boneka katak kesayangannya.

Melihat hujan di luar juga tak bisa diprediksikan kapan akan berhenti, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri ke rumah Sasuke. Setelah memakai jaket oranyenya, ia berjalan keluar dari kamar. Langsung menuju pintu utama rumah dan mengambil payung di dekat pintu.

Sambil bersenandung kecil, Naruto berjalan di tengah hujan deras dengan payung di tangannya. Sesekali kedua kakinya menghentak di genangan air. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya tampak menyapanya, bahkan ada yang menanyakan bocah _Kyuubi_ itu mau ke mana di tengah cuaca buruk seperti ini.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya begitu angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus. Dengan gigi mengatup, mati-matian ia menahan payungnya yang akan terbang dibawa angin. Namun begitu menyadari jika ia tak melepaskan payung di tangannya, ia juga akan terbang terbawa bersama payung itu, Naruto tak ada pilihan lain. Kedua matanya sesaat terpana melihat payung yang melindunginya dari hujan sudah terbang di langit. Entah diterbangkan oleh angin ke mana. Akhirnya seluruh pakaiannya jadi basah kuyup.

Setelah menimang-nimang untuk pulang atau tetap nekat pergi ke rumah Sasuke dengan menerobos hujan, Naruto lebih memilih opsi kedua. Kedua kakinya berlari kencang. Beberapa kali ia hampir tergelincir. Hingga akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan pintu rumah Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Satu tangannya mengetuk pintu di depannya. Sementara tangan yang lain memeluk tubuhnya. Menggigil karena kedinginan.

Pintu akhirnya terbuka. Mikoto yang melihat bocah _Kyuubi_ itu sontak membelalak terkejut.

"Ya ampun, Naruto! Kenapa kau bisa basah kuyup begitu?!" Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu langsung menarik Naruto masuk. "Tunggu di sini. _Oba-chan_ akan mengambilkan handuk."

Naruto mengangguk sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar karena dingin yang sudah menusuk-nusuk hingga ke sum-sum tulangnya. Tak lama kemudian, Mikoto kembali dengan handuk di tangannya.

"Lebih baik kau segera mandi air hangat di _ofuro._ Kau bisa pakai baju Sasuke di lemari pakaian yang ada di kamarnya," ujar Mikoto begitu keduanya berjalan beriringan di koridor.

" _Ha'i, Oba-chan_!"

Mikoto menggeleng-geleng begitu bocah Kyuubi itu sudah menghilang di kamar mandi. Lima belas menit kemudian, Naruto keluar dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai berganti, _Oba-chan_ menunggumu di dapur." Suara Mikoto terdengar dari ruangan yang sempat dilewati Naruto.

" _Ha'i_!"

Kepala Naruto menyembul lebih dulu begitu ia membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sasuke di kamar itu. Dengan kening mengerut bingung, Naruto berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Sesaat ia mematung, memilih baju apa yang akan dipakai. Kedua tangannya akhirnya menarik baju biru Sasuke yang ada lambang kipas Uchiha di punggung dan celana putih pendek.

"Uwoh!" Naruto berkedip dua kali begitu ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Baju yang biasa dipakai Sasuke itu tampak kedodoran di tubuh kecilnya.

"Oh, _Oba-chan_ sempat mengira kau Sasuke karena baju itu," kata Mikoto begitu melihat Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam dapur.

Naruto meringis. " _Oba-chan,_ Sasuke di mana? Kenapa dia tak ada?"

"Lho?" Kedua alis Mikoto terangkat, "Sasuke dan Itachi kan sudah hampir tiga hari ke luar desa karena ada sesuatu yang harus mereka lakukan atas perintah _otou-san_ mereka. Tidak ada yang memberitahumu, ya?"

"Eh? Aku baru tahu, _Oba-chan._ Tidak ada yang memberitahuku." Kedua bahunya langsung turun dengan lemas.

Mikoto tersenyum, "Tenang saja. Sasuke dan Itachi kembali hari ini kok. Mungkin mereka masih menunggu di suatu tempat hingga hujan berhenti." Tangan kanannya mengulurkan segelas air jahe ke arah Naruto. "Nah, ini minumlah. Ini bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu. Lebih baik kau tidur saja di kamar Sasuke. _Oba-chan_ mau kembali melanjutkan menyetrika baju. Oke?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

Dengan kedua tangan memegang gelas berisi air jahe yang dibuat Mikoto, Naruto kembali berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke. Sesampainya di dalam kamar si bungsu Uchiha itu, Naruto duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Kedua matanya mengedar di dalam kamar yang lumayan besar itu, hingga sebuah frame foto di atas meja dekat jendela membuatnya tertarik. Meletakkan gelas di tangannya di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur, Naruto berjalan menuju jendela. Kedua tangannya meraih frame foto itu sambil berjalan kembali menuju tempat tidur.

Itu foto dirinya bersama Sasuke saat berumur lima tahun. Di sebuah taman. Duduk di bangku semen sambil saling merangkul. Tanpa sadar bibir Naruto tersenyum. Kembali terbayang masa-masa kecilnya bersama Sasuke.

Menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, Naruto meletakkan frame foto itu di sampingnya. Kedua matanya sayup-sayup mulai mengantuk. Mungkin karena tadi mandi air hangat dan minuman air jahe yang dibuat ibu Sasuke. Terlebih baju Sasuke yang dipakainya tercium aroma seperti si pemilik baju. Hangat dan nyaman. Seolah-olah ia dipeluk Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." bisiknya, sebelum terlelap.

 **.**

 **. .**

" _Tadaima_!" seru Itachi dan Sasuke hampir bersamaan, begitu keduanya sampai di rumah sore itu.

Melepaskan jas hujan yang dipakainya, Sasuke beralih melepas kedua sepatunya. " _Kaa-chan_ mana, ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Itachi yang sudah berjalan di koridor lebih dulu menoleh sekilas ke belakang, "Mungkin keluar rumah sebentar. Ayo mandi sama-sama."

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk. Menyusul kakaknya menuju kamar mandi setelah meletakkan tas ranselnya di pinggir pintu kamarnya.

"Hujan di luar sepertinya akan lama berhenti," Itachi masuk ke dalam _ofuro_ yang sudah penuh dengan air hangat disusul Sasuke. "Aku jadi ingin makan yang berkuah seperti _ramen_."

Sasuke melirik kakaknya. Mendadak jadi teringat dengan Naruto karena Itachi menyebutkan makanan favorit bocah _Kyuubi_ itu. "Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, ya? Sudah tiga hari aku tidak melihatnya." Kedua tangannya menopang di atas dinding _ofuro_ sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Kau rindu pada Naruto, ya?" Itachi bersiul menggoda. Sasuke mendengus dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Menyiramkan air ke wajah kakaknya. Tapi langsung dibalas oleh Itachi.

Menyeringai jahil, karena mendapat sebuah ide, tiba-tiba Itachi mengubah wujudnya.

 _BOFF!_

Sasuke seketika terperangah.

"Sasuke~" Itachi yang sengaja mengubah wujudnya jadi Naruto, langsung memberikan kedipan maut. "Mau kugosokkan punggungmu~?"

Meski tahu yang di hadapannya adalah sang kakak, tapi Sasuke tetap gemetaran. Nyaris mimisan.

Kekehan jahil keluar dari bibir Itachi. Masih belum puas, ia merangkak mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher sang adik, lalu sengaja meniup-niup telinga Sasuke yang sensitif.

" _Baka Aniki!_ Cepat kembali ke wujud aslimu!" bentak Sasuke akhirnya. Meski ingin, tapi ia tak bisa melayangkan tinjunya di wajah sang kakak, karena sosok Naruto yang sengaja dipakai. Naruto adalah kelemahan terbesarnya.

"Aww, kejam~" Itachi menarik diri, "Padahal aku mau kau menggosok punggungku, Sasuke~" suaranya sengaja dibuat mendesah.

Sasuke menggeram tertahan. Akhirnya ia memilih hengkang dari situ. Meraih handuknya dan melilitkannya di pinggang, Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil buah tomat kesukaannya di dalam lemari es, sebelum menuju kamarnya.

Betapa kagetnya Sasuke begitu ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat sosok Naruto yang memakai pakaiannya tidur di atas tempat tidurnya.

" _Baka Anikiii_!" geram Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat. "Mau sampai kapan kau menggodaku dengan wujud Naruto, heh?!"

Tanpa tahu kalau yang tidur di depannya adalah Naruto yang asli, Sasuke berdecak karena tak melihat respon.

"Tch. Baiklah, kalau _Aniki_ masih tetap menggodaku dengan wujud Naruto itu," Sasuke merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur, "aku akan menelanjangimu. Sekarang juga."

"Sasuke, aku akan membuat susu hangat. Kau juga mau minum?"

Suara Itachi yang terdengar dari luar seketika menghentikan kedua tangan Sasuke yang akan menarik turun celana Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Oi, tunggu! Kalau Itachi yang asli ada di luar. Jadi, sosok Naruto yang tertidur ini—asli?

Seperti tersengat, Sasuke melompat turun dari atas tempat tidurnya. Kedua matanya membelalak lebar-lebar. Kenapa Naruto ada di sini? Di dalam kamarnya? Tidur dengan menggunakan pakaiannya?

"Hoi, Sasuke? Kau juga mau minum?" Itachi kembali bertanya.

"Tidak! Kau saja, _Aniki_!" sahut Sasuke cepat. Buru-buru ia berlari untuk mengunci pintu. Kemudian dengan gerakan lambat, kepalanya memutar ke belakang, ke arah Naruto yang masih tidur. Bibirnya tiba-tiba menyeringai.

Ini kesempatan!

Sambil meneguk ludah, Sasuke kembali berjalan mendekat. Kedua kakinya berhenti persis di samping tempat tidur. Menatap Naruto yang tidur tanpa pertahanan. Bocah _Kyuubi_ itu memakai baju birunya, agak melorot di bagian bahu karena kebesaran. Sasuke merangkak naik. Menahan nafas tanpa sadar. Ibu jarinya mengelus bibir merah Naruto yang setengah terbuka. Kemudian dengan kedua tangannya yang menopang berat tubuhnya, Sasuke merendahkan wajahnya. Jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang. Sedikit lagi, ia akan mencium bibir Naruto. Sedikit lagi—

Kedua mata Naruto tiba-tiba terbuka. Refleks, Sasuke langsung menarik wajahnya menjauh.

"Ungh—Sasuke?" Naruto mengucek matanya. Kesadarannya baru sebagian terkumpul. "Kau sudah pulang?" Ia menguap lebar.

Jika di dalam komik, Sasuke pasti sudah duduk di sudut dinding dengan aura suram dan jamur yang tumbuh di atas kepalanya. Gagal untuk mencium Naruto, lagi. Padahal tak ada ayah Naruto di sini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke, sembari berjalan menuju lemari pakaian.

"Sudah tiga hari kau tak datang menemuiku di rumah," jawab Naruto. Kedua pipinya mengembung kesal. "Makanya aku ke rumahmu. Kehujanan karena payungku diterbangkan angin di jalan. Begitu sampai di sini, Mikoto _oba-chan_ menyuruhku mandi air hangat, menyuruhku memakai pakaianmu, dan tidur di kamarmu," jelasnya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, ber-oh pendek.

"Kenapa kau pergi ke luar desa tanpa memberitahuku?" Kedua mata Naruto menuntut penjelasan.

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat. Kaget. "Kakashi _sensei_ tidak memberitahumu? Padahal aku meminta izin padanya sebelum berangkat bersama Itachi."

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku malah baru tahu dari Mikoto _oba-chan_ tadi. Kenapa Kakashi _sensei_ tidak memberitahuku, ya? Padahal hari itu dia datang ke rumahku."

Kedua mata Sasuke langsung setengah terpejam. Pasti mentornya itu sengaja tutup mulut atas permintaan ayahnya Naruto.

"Kau sudah makan?" Sasuke bertanya sambil berbalik, begitu ia sudah selesai memakai pakaian.

"Aku belum lapar..." Naruto menoleh ke luar jendela kamar Sasuke. "Hujan di luar belum berhenti juga, ya?"

"Hn." Langkah Sasuke berhenti di samping tempat tidur, sebelum ia menghempaskan tubuhnya.

Kepala Naruto kembali memutar ke arah Sasuke yang tidur sambil melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya. "Kau pasti capek, ya?"

"Hn."

"Jangan menjawab 'Hn' saja!"

Mengulum senyum geli, satu tangan Sasuke menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di samping kirinya. Memberi isyarat agar Naruto tidur di sampingnya. Bocah _Kyuubi_ itu mengerjap, sebelum ia merangkak mendekat. Sasuke mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping, berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Sasuke," tangan Naruto tiba-tiba mencengkram baju bagian depan Sasuke, "tadi aku bermimpi kau tidak kembali ke Desa Konoha ini."

Sasuke mendengus, "Itu hanya mimpi. Buktinya, sekarang aku sudah ada di depanmu, kan?" Punggung jemarinya mengelus lembut pipi Naruto.

Bibir Naruto mengembang tersenyum. Kecemasannya langsung menguap hilang. Ia memeluk Sasuke, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada si bungsu Uchiha itu.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil membalas pelukan itu lebih erat. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Naruto. Tidak apa-apa ia masih gagal untuk mencium bocah _Kyuubi_ itu. Asalkan bisa merasakan kebersamaannya dengan Naruto seperti ini. Sudah lebih dari cukup.

 **.**

 **. .**

Matahari sudah naik semakin tinggi di langit. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura yang sudah sejam lebih menunggu di bawah pohon besar memasang wajah bosan. Kemarin, Kakashi mengatakan kalau hari ini adalah misi pertama mereka. Tetapi pria bermasker itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Kenapa Kakashi _sensei_ lama sekali, ya?" Naruto lebih dulu memecah keheningan sambil menyeka peluh keringat di dagunya. Sinar matahari yang menyengat, membuat tenggorokannya mulai kering.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah pernah merasakan keterlambatan mentor mereka itu di hari pertama bertemu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan mengedikkan bahu hampir bersamaan.

"Aku haus sekali..." keluh Naruto dengan wajah menunduk. Tiba-tiba ia menepuk kedua tangannya. "Ah! Aku pergi beli es krim dulu, ya!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban kedua rekan timnya, Naruto sudah berlari pergi. Mencari _minimarket_ terdekat yang ada di sekitar pohon besar tempat pertemuan mereka.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil berdecak. Kesal karena ia paling anti menunggu lama-lama di bawah terik matahari. Untung saja ada pohon besar tempat mereka berlindung, kalau tidak ada, pasti kulit putihnya sudah gosong.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto sudah kembali. Satu tangannya memegang tiga bungkusan es krim.

"Ini untuk Sasuke dan ini untuk Sakura- _chan_." Ia membagi es krim yang dibelinya dengan bibir tersenyum lebar. Sasuke dan Sakura menerimanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kembali bersandar di batang pohon sambil berdiri di tengah-tengah Sasuke dan Sakura, Naruto membuka bungkusan es krimnya. Menjilatinya dengan semangat. Kedua matanya tiba-tiba melirik Sasuke dan Sakura yang juga menjilat es krim di tangan masing-masing. Sesaat ketiganya menikmati es krim tanpa suara.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin menjilat punyamu."

Sasuke menoleh dengan gerakan lambat. Kedua matanya membelalak. "Apa? Punyaku?" Pikiran mesumnya langsung membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. "Kau serius, Naruto?" Ini kan tempat terbuka. Banyak orang-orang yang lewat. Apalagi ada Sakura.

Bocah _Kyuubi_ itu mengangguk. "Boleh, ya?" Kedua mata biru langitnya membulat. Terlihat menggemaskan.

"Oi, tapi—" Sasuke nyaris tergeragap.

"Sedikit saja kok!" potong Naruto cepat. Ia maju selangkah dan langsung mendekatkan mulutnya. Lidahnya terjulur keluar, lalu menjilat es krim Sasuke. "Umm—ternyata punyamu rasa _mint_!"

Sasuke ternganga. Ternyata Naruto hanya ingin menjilat es krim di tangannya. Tapi, tunggu—bukankah itu sama seperti ciuman tak langsung? Apa Naruto menyadarinya?

"Sakura- _chan_! Boleh kujilat juga punyamu?" Naruto berbalik ke arah Sakura.

Ugh! Sepertinya bocah _Kyuubi_ itu tak menyadarinya. Kedua bahu Sasuke langsung turun dengan lemas. Kemudian ia menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Tentu," gadis berambut _pink_ itu mengangguk sambil mengulurkan es krimnya. "Aku juga boleh menjilat punyamu?"

Naruto balas mengangguk.

"Ternyata punya Sakura- _chan_ rasa stroberi!"

"Dan punyamu rasa jeruk."

Keduanya tak menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakang pohon dengan aura suram. Sudah kehilangan nafsu untuk menikmati es krimnya.

"Halo~" Kakashi menyapa dari atas dahan pohon. Entah sejak kapan pria bermasker itu ada di atas sana. "Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu."

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura kompak menoleh ke atas dahan pohon hampir bersamaan.

"Kakashi _sensei,_ kau datang sangat terlambat!" seru Sakura.

"Benar! Bhuuu! Bhuuu!" timpal Naruto, sembari memberi jari jempol turun.

Sasuke memilih ambigu. Ia hanya memberi tatapan tajamnya.

"Maaf, maaf," Kakashi tersenyum setengah bersalah dibalik maskernya. Ia melompat turun dari atas dahan pohon. Berdiri di hadapan ketiga muridnya. "Baiklah. Kalian sudah tahu misi kita hari ini?"

Naruto dan Sakura langsung menggeleng.

"Paling-paling hanya mencari hewan peliharaan orang-orang, seperti kucing." Jawaban Sasuke langsung membuat Kakashi sontak menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Tahu dari mana kau, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap ke arah lain sambil menjawab, "Kelompok-kelompok _ninja_ yang lain juga sekarang sedang melakukan pekerjaan itu."

"Ya, kalau kau sudah tahu..." Kakashi berjalan lebih dulu, "Bagaimana kalau kuganti dengan pekerjaan lain, hm?" Ia menoleh ke belakang sambil tersenyum penuh makna dibalik maskernya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Pekerjaan lain yang dimaksud Kakashi ternyata tidak beda jauh dengan tebakan pertama Sasuke. Pekerjaan mereka tetap saja berhubungan dengan hewan peliharaan. Menjaga anjing-anjing yang dititipkan orang-orang Konoha.

Kedua mata Sasuke setengah terpejam malas begitu melihat anjing-anjing yang berkumpul tak jauh di depannya. Ada sekitar sepuluh ekor. Dari yang ukuran besar sampai kecil. Dari yang tenang sampai yang berisik.

"Aku pilih anjing yang ituuu!" Naruto berseru girang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk anjing putih besar yang berbulu banyak. Tingginya nyaris menyamai bocah _Kyuubi_ itu. Sasuke langsung khawatir.

"Oi, Naruto! Lebih baik kau pilih anjing yang ukuran kecil saja," katanya, memberi saran. Takutnya bukan Naruto yang membawa anjing itu jalan-jalan, melainkan anjing itu yang akan menyeret Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Tetap tidak mau mengubah keputusannya. Dan langsung mengambil tali pengekang anjing yang dipilihnya. "Nah, ayo kita jalan-jalan, Shiro!" Dengan seenak jidatnya ia memberi nama anjing itu karena bulu anjing itu yang berwarna putih salju.

Anjing yang dipilih Naruto menggonggong sekali, sebelum mengekori Naruto.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Kedua matanya terus mengikuti punggung Naruto, hingga bocah _Kyuubi_ itu menghilang dibalik semak-semak.

"Sasuke," Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. "Kau bawa tiga ekor anjing kecil itu jalan-jalan, karena Sakura sudah membawa dua ekor anjing kecil. Sisanya biar aku yang urus."

Merepotkan. Sasuke mendengus dalam hati. Tapi karena ini misi ranking D, ia harus tetap mengerjakannya. Meski ogah-ogahan.

 **.**

 **. .**

Pekerjaan menjaga anjing-anjing itu akhirnya berakhir begitu matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Semua anjing yang dibawa Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Sakura sudah dikumpulkan di satu tempat.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Kakashi begitu menyadari bocah Kyuubi itu belum juga muncul.

Tersadar, Sasuke langsung berbalik. "Biar aku yang mencarinya!" Ia langsung berlari pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit mencari Naruto ke sana kemari, Sasuke akhirnya mendapati bocah _Kyuubi_ itu di dekat sebuah pohon. Tertidur di atas punggung anjing yang tadi dipilihnya. Sasuke tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Naruto," kedua tangan Sasuke terulur, menguncang tubuh Naruto. "Oi, bangun. Pekerjaan kita sudah selesai."

Anjing yang menjadi bantal kepala Naruto juga ikut membangunkan bocah _Kyuubi_ itu. Lidahnya menjilat-jilat wajah Naruto. Naruto akhirnya terjaga dari tidurnya. Kedua matanya terbuka dan ia menguap.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"Gendong." Kedua tangannya terbuka di depan Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke sepertinya tidak memberi jawaban, Naruto berbalik ke arah si anjing. "Shiro, gendong."

"Dasar manja," Sasuke mencubit gemas sebelah pipi Naruto, sebelum ia berbalik. "Ayo cepat naik." Ia menunjuk punggungnya dengan gerakan dagu.

Naruto meringis senang, dan langsung naik ke gendongan Sasuke. "Aku masih mengantuk. Makanya malas berjalan," katanya. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Sasuke, sembari menyandarkan dagunya di pundak kanan.

Begitu sampai di tempat berkumpul Kakashi dan Sakura yang menunggu mereka, Naruto turun dari gendongan Sasuke.

"Besok misi kita apa, Kakashi _sensei_?" tanya Sakura. Mewakili suara kedua rekannya. " _Sensei_ jangan sampai terlambat lagi seperti tadi, ya!"

Kakashi tertawa dibalik masker. "Misi-misi yang akan diberikan pada kita masih tetap mudah seperti hari ini."

"Eh? Tidak seru! Tidak ada tantangannya! Aku saja sampai tertidur bersama anjing yang kubawa jalan-jalan tadi," celetuk Naruto.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Kalian masih belum akan sanggup jika diberi misi rangking yang sulit." Kakashi menjawab dengan bijaksana.

"Kita kan belum mencobanya." Sasuke akhirnya bersuara. Jujur saja, ia malas berurusan dengan hewan-hewan peliharaan. Bagaimana kekuatan _ninja-_ nya akan meningkat kalau hanya diberi misi-misi yang anak umur lima tahun pun bisa melakukannya.

Baru saja bibir Kakashi terbuka untuk menjawab, Minato tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto.

" _Tou-chan_!" Naruto menjerit tertahan. Tidak menduga dengan kedatangan ayahnya.

Sebelah tangan Minato mengusap puncak kepala Naruto dengan lembut, sebelum ia berkata, "Kebetulan kau ada di sini Naruto. Ada hal penting yang akan _Tou-chan_ sampaikan." Semua mata yang ada di sana menatap fokus ke arah pria berambut kuning itu. Minato menarik nafas panjang, " _Tou-chan_ ingin kau pergi bersama rekan timmu dan juga Kakashi ke sebuah kuil yang ada di luar Desa Konoha."

"Kuil?" Kepala Naruto setengah miring dengan kening mengerut, "Kuil apa, _Tou-chan_?"

"Kuil yang berhubungan dengan klan Uzumaki. Kuil tempat bersemayam dewa ilmu bela diri, ada sesembahan berupa alat beladiri juga," Minato menjelaskan dengan suara tenang. "Setahun sekali seseorang dari klan Uzumaki akan datang ke sana untuk membersihkan bangunan kuil. Dulu, saat _kaa-chan_ -mu masih hidup, dia yang selalu melakukan tugas itu dengan _Tou-chan_ yang menemaninya. Tapi karena sekarang kau sudah jadi seorang _genin,_ dan berasal dari klan Uzumaki, sudah menjadi tugasmu untuk mengganti mendiang _kaa-chan_ -mu."

"Aku akan melakukannya!" Naruto menepuk dadanya yang membusung bangga. "Karena aku, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Minato tersenyum. Ia menoleh dan menatap Kakashi. "Kakashi, ini misi ranking C," ia melemparkan sebuah gulungan ke arah pria bermasker itu. "Gulungan itu berisi peta menuju kuil. Jangan lengah jika kalian sudah tiba di kuil itu. Dari info yang kudapatkan, ada beberapa _ninja_ buronan yang selalu mencuri alat-alat beladiri yang disembahkan di kuil itu. Tolong kau bereskan _ninja-ninja_ itu."

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan kau," kedua mata Minato tiba-tiba menyambar ke arah Sasuke. "Kali ini kuizinkan Naruto pergi bersamamu, karena kau juga rekan setimnya. Tapi jika kau melakukan yang macam-macam pada Naruto—" dalam sekedip mata, Minato sudah berdiri di belakang Sasuke, "—aku bisa mencabik-cabik tubuhmu seperti kertas," lanjutnya dengan bisikan.

Sasuke meneguk ludah dengan wajah tegang. "Aku mengerti, _Oji-san_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Terima kasih bagi yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review, fave, follow_ ) di _chapter_ 2:

 **yassir2374; Blueonyx Syiie; yuvikimm97; hyunnie02; gici love sasunaru; Hamano Hiruka; Indah605; choikim1310; Kyuubi no Kitsune 4488; Guest; Kyutiesung; Eun810; mifta cinya; Dahlia Lyana Palevi; SNlop; Novalia Airis; ChulZzinPang; Aiko Michishige; yuki akibaru; LoliMcCrownd; shiraishi connan; dekdes; ; kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani; shirota strain; Blue eyes and Black eyes; ryuusuke583; Jongin48; Kris hanhun; mari-chan; MeeLaa; Dewi15; haruko; j taime.**

Berikut pertanyaan-pertanyaan di dari beberapa _review_ yg saya rangkum dan akan menjawabnya jadi satu:

 **Marga yang termasuk klan itu cuman Uzumaki, Uchiha sama Hyuuga ya?** Bukan hanya 3 klan itu saja. Ada banyak klan-klan di animanga Naruto. Silakan baca aja di sini untuk tau lebih jelasnya: idnaruto,com/tentang-klan/ (ganti koma dengan titik).

 **Bakal ada saingan Sasuke ga?** Hmm, liat aja nanti. *smirk*

 **Nanti Mikoto setuju gak Sasuke sama Naruto?** Meskipun Mikoto itu istri yg patuh sama suaminya, Fugaku. Tapi kalau menyangkut kebahagiaan Sasuke—putra bungsunya sekaligus anak kesayangannya—pastilah dia bakal setuju.

 **Sebenernya di sini Naruto suka sama Sasuke apa nggak sih?** Naruto di fic ini masih polos, lugu, nggak sensitif. Makanya dia belum tau perasaan Sasuke. Tapi seiring berkembangnya jalan cerita, nanti dia sadar sendiri dengan perasaannya pada Sasuke bukan hanya sekedar sahabat ataupun saudara tanpa darah.

 **Overnya Minato nyebelin deh kak... kurangin boleh?** Hmm, baiklah. Tapi dikit aja, ya. Kalau dikurangin banyak ntar Naruto sudah nggak 'pure' lagi gegara Sasuke.

 **Ini setting tetep kayak manga dan anime asli nya ?** Iya. Kan sudah saya kasih tau di chapter 1.

 **Apa fic ini akan jadi multichapter yg panjang seperti manga-nya, dan juga akan jadi serius ke depannya?** Iya. Ini (mungkin) akan jadi fic multichapter panjang yg saya buat. Dan tentu saja akan jadi serius di bagian2 tertentu.

* * *

Tadinya saya baru akan _update_ chap 3 ini nanti hari Minggu. Tapi karena teringat klo hari ini adalah _birthday_ -nya Naruto, yasudah saya _update_ aja.

Sebenarnya naskah asli chap 3 ini Tim 7 Kakashi akan pergi ke Desa Nami, tapi saya _re-write_ lagi, dan dimundurkan sampai chap selanjutnya berhubung karena _special update_ ini untuk Naruto. Jadi, siap-siap aja karena chap selanjutnya genre-nya akan bertambah **_Adventure/Action._**

Oke, sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya. ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Obstacle

_**Chapter sebelumnya...  
**_  
 _Minato tersenyum. Ia menoleh dan menatap Kakashi. "Kakashi, ini misi ranking C," ia melemparkan sebuah gulungan ke arah pria bermasker itu. "Gulungan itu berisi peta menuju kuil. Jangan lengah jika kalian sudah tiba di kuil itu. Dari info yang kudapatkan, ada beberapa ninja buronan yang selalu mencuri alat-alat beladiri yang disembahkan di kuil itu. Tolong kau bereskan ninja-ninja itu."_

 _Kakashi mengangguk mengerti._

 _"Dan kau," kedua mata Minato tiba-tiba menyambar ke arah Sasuke. "Kali ini kuizinkan Naruto pergi bersamamu, karena kau juga rekan setimnya. Tapi jika kau melakukan yang macam-macam pada Naruto—" dalam sekedip mata, Minato sudah berdiri di belakang Sasuke, "—aku bisa mencabik-cabik tubuhmu seperti kertas," lanjutnya dengan bisikan._

 _Sasuke meneguk ludah dengan wajah tegang. "Aku mengerti, Oji-san."_

 **.**  
 **.**

* * *

 **BONDS © Jeanne-jaques San**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **4: Obstacle  
**

* * *

 **.  
.**

" _Tadaima_."

Suara bariton Sasuke memberi salam setengah malas. Kedua tangannya bergiliran melepas sepatu, sebelum melangkah di atas lantai kayu rumahnya. Dengan bahu setengah condong ke depan, kedua kakinya diseret menuju dapur.

" _Kaa-chan_." Sasuke menyapa ibunya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

" _Okaeri_." Senyuman lembut Mikoto menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang masih tetap awet muda meski sudah melahirkan dua anak laki-laki. Kepalanya yang menoleh ke arah anak bungsunya kembali berputar untuk fokus dengan masakannya.

Seakan ada sepasang tangan tak kasatmata yang menarik tubuhnya untuk segera duduk, Sasuke menjatuhkan pantatnya di depan meja rendah. Sebagian wajahnya lantas ikut dia jatuhkan di atas meja. Kedua pupil hitamnya terpejam di balik kelopak. Kembali teringat ancaman ayah Naruto tadi. Frekuensinya lebih berbahaya dibanding yang dulu-dulu. Mungkin karena kali ini Naruto dilepaskan beberapa hari karena misi tanpa pengawasan darinya. Makanya Minato memberi ancaman yang membekas di mental Sasuke.

 _'Jika kudapati ada yang berubah dari Naruto, karena kau melakukan yang tidak-tidak, akan kubuat kau cacat. Kau boleh memilih, fisik atau mental.'_

 _Ancaman penutupan itu dibisikkan sepelan mungkin. Jadi hanya Sasuke seorang yang bisa mendengar. Meski tak menoleh ke belakang, Sasuke seolah bisa merasakan aura iblis dari neraka berdiri di balik punggung. Napas Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokan. Sebulir keringat dingin meluncur jatuh dari dahi. Pupil mata segelap malam bergetar bersamaan dengan kedua tungkai kaki yang sudah tak sanggup menopang beban tubuh. Hingga suara Naruto kembali menarik Sasuke yang sudah setengah jalan ditarik ke dasar neraka imajinatif.  
_  
 _"Sasuke! Aku tidak sabar dengan misi kita besok!" Sepasang mata biru safir bergulir ke arah ayahnya. "Tou-chan akan mengantarku di depan gerbang Konoha besok, kan?" Kedua alisnya naik turun dengan irama yang sama.  
_  
 _"Tentu saja, Sayang~" aura iblis Minato langsung berubah jadi malaikat saat menjawab pertanyaan putra semata wayang yang dicintainya sejak ditinggalkan sang istri. "Karena Tou-chan juga akan melepas kepergian Sasuke." Telapak tangan Minato mengelus surai raven yang lebih pendek darinya dengan aura pura-pura bersahabat. Sasuke tahu kalau itu hanya akting manis Minato di depan Naruto. Benar saja. Begitu Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura dan membicarakan misi mereka besok dengan antusias, kelima jari Minato yang masih berada di puncak rambut Sasuke langsung mencengkram erat. Setengah menjambak, dengan niat terselubung ingin mencabuti kepala itu dari raga._

 _Saat itu, Sasuke masih pasang wajah stay cool. Padahal di dalam dirinya dia sudah seperti melihat kiamat. Masih belum puas memberi ancaman verbal, si kuning yang lebih tua masih memberinya ancaman non-verbal. Sasuke bergeming. Ingin melepaskan diri, tapi takut mendapat yang lebih horor. Alhasil, Sasuke menunggu sampai si iblis yang melepaskan tangan dari mahkota rambutnya._

 _Perpisahan ditutup dengan kalimat Kakashi yang mengingatkan jam tujuh pagi sudah berkumpul di depan gerbang Konoha. Jangan sampai terlambat. Pria masker itu menambahkan dengan jari telunjuk yang bergerak ke kanan dan kiri. Padahal dia sendiri yang selalu datang terlambat. Sasuke mencibir dalam hati.  
_  
Lamunan Sasuke buyar saat mendengar suara si sulung Uchiha dari ambang pintu.

" _Tadaima_." Dari atribut _ANBU_ yang masih melekat di tubuh—minus topeng yang sudah dicopot—kentara kalau Itachi baru pulang dari misi. Mikoto menoleh untuk yang kedua kali sambil berkata _'Okaeri'_ dengan senyum lembut di bibir, sebelum lanjut memasak. Pandangan Itachi jatuh ke arah sang adik yang masih tergolek di atas meja. Satu alisnya terangkat, karena tak mendengar balasan yang diharapkan seperti sang ibu. "Kenapa kau, Sasuke?" Heran melihat adiknya masih terus merem tanpa terusik meski sudah ditowel-towel pakai ujung kaki.

Sasuke mengerung tidak suka seperti kucing yang diganggu dari tidur. " _Baka Aniki_ , berhenti menggangguku. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ melayanimu." Tanpa membuka mata, Sasuke menampik kaki sang kakak yang masih asyik menyikut pinggangnya.

"Dasar _moody_ ," ejekan ringan terburai dari bibir si tua. "Padahal besok kau akan pergi misi bersama timmu, kan? Kenapa tidak bersemangat begitu?"

Sepasang mata Sasuke seketika terbuka. Membulat tak percaya. Dari mana kakaknya yang selalu kepo itu tahu? Menguping? Tidak mungkin. Pasti didengar dari sumber terpercaya.

"Dari Minato _oji-san_ ," seolah bisa membaca pikiran sang adik, Itachi berkata dengan sudut bibir tertarik ke atas. "Kebetulan tadi kami bertemu di tempat pertemuan _ANBU_ dan aku mendengar curhatnya. Katanya, kalau tak ada misi ke _Sunagakure_ besok, pasti dia sudah menemani Naruto."

Sasuke merasa lega karena tahu hal itu. Melihat sorot mata Itachi yang mengisyaratkan kalau ibu mereka diam-diam mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka, Sasuke langsung mengerti. Meski masih malas hengkang dari posisi nyaman, Sasuke bangkit berdiri.

"Aku mau mandi." Sengaja dibilang agak keras agar bisa didengar sang ibu yang masih sibuk memasak. Dilewatinya Itachi tanpa menoleh. Karena tahu kakak satu-satunya akan menyusul tanpa perlu mengajak.

"Aku juga," sahut Itachi, sembari berbalik. Mengekor di belakang sang adik yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu ke tempat teraman membicarakan masalah topik percintaan sesama jenis.

Kedua bersaudara itu sepakat untuk belum memberitahu wanita yang sudah melahirkan mereka perihal orientasi yang sudah berbelok; keluar jalur dari yang semestinya. Karena jika diumbar sekarang, pasti sang ibu tercinta akan syok luar biasa dan kemungkinan berakhir di rumah sakit. Belum lagi jika ditambah sang ayah mengetahui. Pasti akan langsung disidang, lalu dijatuhi eksekusi yang tak pernah terbayangkan. Makanya sebagai kakak yang baik, Itachi selalu mengendus keadaan sekitar—aman atau tidak—kalau sudah membicarakan hal-hal berbau homo dengan sang adik.

Air hangat di dalam bak sedikit meluber keluar saat dimasuki dua sosok beda tinggi hampir bersamaan. Keduanya duduk berhadapan sambil menyandarkan punggung di _ofuro_. Lenguhan keenakan saat seluruh tubuh—minus kepala—merasakan air hangat yang pas seolah-olah memijat tubuh keluar dari bibir berbeda.

"Jangan kencing di dalam bak _ofuro_ ini, _Aniki_." Peringatan Sasuke melayang ke oknum satu-satunya. Sudah hafal di luar kepala kebiasaan buruk sang kakak sejak kecil. Karena jika sudah merasa nyaman di dalam _ofuro_ , Itachi malas untuk keluar buang air kecil di kloset. Padahal hanya beberapa langkah dari bak tempat berendam.

Sesaat kedua alis Itachi berkedut tak suka. Aibnya diumbar tanpa aba-aba. Kedua matanya setengah terpejam saat melihat seringaian Sasuke. Merasa otoritasnya sebagai seorang kakak seperti dihina, Itachi memilih cara bijak dengan membalas dendam.

"Padahal sewaktu kecil aku selalu mengganti popokmu."

 _Jleb_! Tepat sasaran seperti _shuriken_ yang dilempar di papan lingkaran yang tergantung di batang pohon.

Itachi mengulum senyum kemenangan melihat raut wajah sang adik yang seperti mendapat vonis impoten permanen. Pupil sehitam langit malam nyaris keluar dari rongga. Wajah yang biasa _cool_ itu cengo dengan mulut ternganga. Dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi-tinggi, Itachi secara implisit meminta sang adik agar segera mengibarkan bendera putih—tanda menyerah. Jelas langsung dilaksanakan si bungsu, setelah sebelumnya mendengus tak rela. Handuk putih kecil miliknya yang ada di atas bak berubah fungsi menjadi pengganti bendera putih saat dilambaikan oleh Sasuke. Si sulung Uchiha mengangguk puas.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu nanti?" Konferensi dimulai setelah berdeham singkat. Itachi memandang si lawan bicara yang sedang menyisir rambutnya yang sudah lepek terkena air dengan jemari. Sampai sekarang Itachi masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa rambut hitam legam adiknya berdiri menantang gravitasi hanya di bagian belakang. Tidak mungkin karena keajaiban darah Uchiha yang mengalir di dalam nadi; karena rambutnya tidak fenomenal seperti milik sang adik meski sama-sama berdarah Uchiha. Itachi menduga-duga kalau itu hasil pomade yang digunakan secara diam-diam.

Helaan napas panjang, sebelum wajah ditekuk dengan awan mendung di atas kepala. "Tidak ada." Jawaban singkat dengan intonasi cuek.

Itachi melotot. " _Nani_?" Mungkin telinganya tersumbat kotoran yang sudah menumpuk selama seminggu karena jarang dibersihkan. Dengan ujung jari kelingking, Itachi mengorek isi telinganya. "Coba katakan lagi."

"Tidak ada." Sasuke mengulangi dengan wajah mulai jengkel.

Si sulung terdiam. Biasanya sang adik sudah menyiapkan kerangka rencana yang akan ditambahkan ide-ide sesat olehnya hingga tersusun rapi saat dieksekusi. "Padahal kau sudah biasa mendengar ancaman Minato _oji-san_." Yakin seratus persen kalau Sasuke habis disuguhi ancaman-ancaman psikopat oleh kapten _ANBU_ yang paling dihormati. "Masa sudah menyerah? Tidak keren. Jangan jadi pengecut begitu."

"Aku tidak bilang menyerah!" sergah Sasuke. Darah merambat naik ke wajah hingga ubun-ubun. Napasnya mendengus-dengus seperti banteng yang melihat kain merah. Jika tidak ingat kalau di depannya itu adalah sang kakak, kepala Sasuke pasti sudah menyeruduk ulu hati seperti banteng yang gelap mata.

"Lalu, kenapa belum membuat rencana?" Si matador mengibaskan kain merah, terus memancing agar si predator bertanduk dua segera melesat ke arahnya. "IQ-mu sudah menurun atau—"

"Ancamannya kali ini benar-benar membekas di sanubari," potong Sasuke, sebelum Itachi menyelesaikan kalimat. "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan IQ-ku yang menurun," tambahnya sengit.

Itachi ber-oh. Ibu jari dan telunjuk mengelus-elus dagu seolah ditumbuhi jenggot. Melihat raut wajah sang adik yang masih tegang dan pucat setelah mengatakan apa yang terjadi, otaknya langsung berputar mencari solusi sekaligus ide sesat.

Pembicaraan empat mata itu di- _pending_ karena Itachi terlihat masih berpikir. Sebagai pihak yang merasa masih muda, belum pengalaman, Sasuke diam menunggu sambil menurunkan pundaknya hingga air hangat mencapai dagu. Kelopak mata menutup untuk merasakan keheningan yang merajai.

Tiba-tiba kedua sudut bibir yang paling tua terangkat ke atas membentuk senyum penuh maksud tersembunyi usai mendapat wangsit. Sasuke refleks membuka mata ketika merasakan aura setan sesat di hadapannya.

"Aku punya ide."

Melupakan konsekuensi yang akan diterimanya nanti, Sasuke memasang telinga baik-baik. Kejeniusan sang kakak bukanlah isapan jempol belaka.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Pintu kamar dibuka, sebelum kembali ditutup. Perut kekenyangan mengundang kantuk. Tempat tidur berubah seperti gadis penggoda yang minta ditiduri. Sasuke tak kuasa menolak dan menghempaskan tubuhnya terlentang.

Weker kecil di atas meja nakas mengisi kesunyian kamar. Jarum pendeknya mengarah di angka sembilan, sementara jarum panjang di angka dua. Sasuke memutar posisi tidur menjadi menyamping, mencari posisi nyaman.

Tersadar kalau masih ada yang harus dilakukannya sebelum terlelap, Sasuke melompat bangun. Mendekati lemari pakaian untuk mengeluarkan tas ransel. Mengisinya dengan pakaian yang akan digunakan selama pergi misi tiga hari dua malam. Alat-alat ninja dicek satu per satu kondisinya sebelum diseleksi untuk dibawa serta besok. Kesibukan itu berakhir tepat saat jarum panjang di weker mengarah di angka enam. Meletakkan tas ranselnya di atas meja, Sasuke berjalan kembali menuju tempat tidur sambil menguap.

Baru saja akan merangkak naik ke atas kasur, pintu kamar diketuk dari luar. Si pemilik kamar menyahut tanpa bergeser dari posisi. Dari balik pintu kamar yang terbuka, sosok Fugaku berdiri menjulang. Kantuk Sasuke seketika lenyap. Tubuhnya berubah tegang saat berhadapan dengan sang ayah.

"Hati-hati di perjalanan besok. Pulanglah dengan selamat." Suara berat itu berkata tanpa senyum. Kaku. Tapi begitulah caranya menunjukkan perhatian kepada putranya yang paling bungsu.

Dada Sasuke langsung diselimuti perasaan yang membuatnya melankolis. Wajahnya memang datar, tapi di dalam berurai air mata senang. Tanpa perlu bertanya, Sasuke tahu ayahnya sudah mengetahui misinya besok dari sang ibu. Karena saat makan malam tadi, si kepala keluarga tidak turut hadir dikarenakan belum pulang dari misi.

" _Ha'i, Otou-san_." Kepala ditundukkan penuh hormat. Sesaat bibir bawahnya dikulum karena tidak ingin menunjukkan cengiran konyol.

Ketika si panutan hidup sudah berlalu pergi di balik pintu yang kembali ditutup, Sasuke meloncat naik ke atas kasur. Masuk ke dalam selimut dan ditarik hingga sebatas dagu. Sebelum menutup mata, Sasuke kembali teringat kalimat final sang kakak tadi.

 _"Lakukan hal itu dengan jantan. Ninja dari klan Uchiha tidak pernah menolak misi meski itu membunuh dirinya sendiri."  
_  
Darah Uchiha bergejolak seperti ombak yang mengganas. Sasuke menyanggupi ide sesat sekaligus tantangan si sulung Uchiha. Masa muda harus dinikmati sebaik mungkin. Kali ini Sasuke akan maju tak gentar.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Hawa dingin masih terasa saat weker menjerit nyaring. Jam enam pagi tepat. Satu tangan keluar dari selimut untuk menekan tombol _silent_ si weker. Kesadaran dengan cepat dikumpulkan, sebelum keluar dari selimut. Sasuke menguap lebar seperti singa yang baru bangun dari tidur. Tidak ada decihan kesal yang mengawali rutinitas pagi itu, karena teringat hari ini pergi misi bersama Naruto.

Penampilan khas orang baru bangun tidur sudah berubah saat kembali dari kamar mandi. Memakai pakaiannya seperti biasa, Sasuke menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin lemari pakaian. Ganteng seperti biasa. Bukannya mau pamer, tapi begitulah faktanya.

Meraih ranselnya di atas meja, selanjutnya tinggal pergi ke ruang makan untuk mengisi perut. Bau masakan sudah tercium semenjak Sasuke berjalan ke kamar mandi tadi. Dari ambang pintu, Sasuke melihat sang ibu sedang meletakkan segelas susu hangat di atas meja.

" _Ohayou, Kaa-chan_ ," sapa Sasuke manis. Jika di luar sana dengan perempuan lain dia cuek bebek, pengecualian untuk wanita yang sudah melahirkannya ke dunia.

" _Ohayou_." Tanpa polesan lipstik, bibir merah natural sang ibu membalas sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kedua kaki si bungsu Uchiha diayun menuju meja rendah. Sarapan pagi untuknya sudah tersuguhkan. Menggoda selera dari baunya yang langsung membuat cacing-cacing di perut berdemo segera minta diisi. Sasuke duduk bersilang, disusul sang ibu yang duduk di seberang meja, berhadapan dengannya.

" _Itadakimasu_!"

Pipi menggembung karena menguyah makanan. Mikoto menatap si putra kesayangan tanpa berkedip. Selama tiga hari dia tidak akan melihat Sasuke karena misi. Tak menyangka kalau si bungsu sudah tumbuh semakin besar selama dua belas tahun.

" _Kaa-chan_ juga sudah membuatkan bekal untukmu," suara lembut wanita berambut hitam panjang terdengar saat Sasuke menenggak susu sampai habis. Jari telunjuknya bergerak di atas bibir, memberi isyarat ke arah si bungsu kalau ada bekas susu yang terlihat seperti kumis putih. Dengan punggung tangan, Sasuke menyeka area di atas bibir.

Tas ransel kembali digendong setelah memasukan kotak bekal buatan ibu tercinta. Mikoto mengantar kepergian putra bungsunya di depan pintu utama rumah. Pelukan dan ciuman diberikan sebagai perpisahan.

Jemari Mikoto yang mengelus-elus surai hitam putranya akhirnya berhenti. "Hati-hati di jalan ya, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk. " _Jaa ne, Kaa-chan_."

Dengan sang mentari yang sudah muncul di ufuk timur, Sasuke melangkah ringan ke tempat janji berkumpul.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Orang terakhir yang paling ditunggu akhirnya menunjukkan batang hidung. Dengan senyum tak berdosa di balik masker, Kakashi mendekati ketiga muridnya yang sudah berkumpul di depan gerbang _Konoha_. Minato yang sudah hafal di luar kepala kebiasaan si mantan muridnya itu hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Kakashi _sensei_ terlambat!" Si kuning yang paling pendek di antara semua berseru dengan jari telunjuk mengarah pada oknum.

Di sebelahnya, Sakura mengangguk setuju dengan wajah jengkel. "Padahal kemarin _Sensei_ yang bilang jangan terlambat, huh!"

Sasuke _no comment_. Daripada buang-buang energi pada si _jounin_ merangkap mentor mereka itu, mending dia mengunci mulut rapat-rapat. Cukup diberi pelototan tajam khasnya sebagai sapaan dalam bentuk non-verbal.

" _Maa, maa_." Kalimat khas si rambut perak keluar dari bibir yang tertutupi masker. Sampai sekarang belum ketahuan rupa sebagian wajahnya yang tertutup kain itu oleh ketiga muridnya, minus Minato. "Baiklah, kalian siap?"

"Siaaap!" Naruto dan Sakura langsung menyahut keras. Penuh semangat. Sasuke ogah-ogahan.

Untuk yang terakhir kali, Minato memeluk putra kesayangan. Seluruh wajah Naruto ditenggelamkan di dadanya. Dikecupnya surai kuning yang seperti miliknya beberapa kali. Mumpung Naruto tak melihat, sinar laser mematikan dari matanya menyorot ke arah Sasuke yang langsung mematung. Si bungsu Uchiha itu langsung menatap ke arah lain.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Sayang~" kecupan mendarat di dahi Naruto, "Jaga diri baik-baik~" kecupan lain berpindah ke hidung. " _Tou-chan_ akan merindukanmuuu~" Diakhiri dengan kecupan bergilir di kedua pipi tembem yang diberkahi tiga garis tipis seperti kumis kucing.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Aku juga akan merindukan, _Tou-chan. Jaa ne_!"

Melihat Sasuke sudah berjalan lebih dulu, Sakura langsung menyusul. Yang paling berisik ikut menyusul dan berjalan paling depan dari kedua rekan setim. Sementara sang mentor dicegat sesaat oleh si kuning dewasa untuk diberi amanat terakhir.

"Jaga Naruto-ku baik-baik, Kakashi. Sebisa mungkin jauhkan dari si setan mesum Uchiha itu."

"Oke."

Setelah Kakashi berlalu pergi, Minato terus memandangi punggung-punggung yang berjalan semakin jauh. Ketika keempat orang itu akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan, dia baru balik badan. Berniat kembali ke rumah untuk bersiap-siap ke _Sunagakure_ siang nanti.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Perjalanan menuju kuil menempuh waktu berjam-jam. Menurut perkiraan Kakashi, mereka semua akan sampai di tempat tujuan saat matahari tergelincir di ufuk barat. Melihat ketiga muridnya yang staminanya masih sekelas ikan teri—kalau tidak diberi istirahat—Kakashi pasti kebingungan mana yang akan digendongnya duluan jika ada yang merengek kelelahan. Sakura menjadi prioritas utama karena satu-satunya gadis. Disusul Naruto karena permintaan sang mantan guru. Sementara makhluk bersurai hitam yang menyandang nama klan terkemuka di _Konoha_ itu pasti tidak mau digendong. Harga dirinya sangat tinggi, terlihat jelas dari raut wajah. Makanya Kakashi pesimis niat baiknya nanti akan ditolak mentah-mentah salah satu keturunan Uchiha itu.

Suara Naruto tanpa jeda terus mengisi perjalanan. Sakura ikut adu vokal, tapi menyerah karena Naruto lebih cerewet. Bocah bersurai kuning itu memang dilimpahi energi berlebih karena dilahirkan oleh ibunya yang berasal dari klan Uzumaki; apalagi ditambah dengan energi si rubah ekor sembilan di dalam dirinya.

Pupil sekelam malam terus mengikuti segala ekspresif si bocah _Kyuubi_ yang sudah disukainya sejak masih mengenakan popok. Sesekali mengulum senyum geli jika melihat ekspresi manis itu. Suara berisik Naruto terdengar seperti nyanyian bidadari di telinganya. Gandengan tangan adalah yang terpikirkan di benak Sasuke.

Melihat gelagat si _raven_ yang perlahan tapi pasti mendekati Naruto, Kakashi langsung cepat mengambil tindakan dengan berdiri di belakang si kuning. Sasuke tersentak. Tak menduga. Dari sorot mata si mentor yang akan menghalalkan segala cara agar dia tak bisa ber- _lovey dovey_ sepanjang perjalanan dengan Naruto, kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal. Bibir terus mendecih. Suasana hati langsung memburuk. Sakura mengerjap tak mengerti, sementara Naruto tak menyadari. Listrik imajinatif keluar dari sepasang pupil hitam saat membalas tatapan pria bermasker yang lebih tinggi. Kakashi tersenyum masokis di balik masker.

"Berhenti jadi orang ketiga," desis Sasuke di antara gigi yang mengatup rapat.

" _Gomen_. Aku sudah mendapat perintah dari kau-tahu-siapa." Sengaja tidak menyebutkan nama, karena Sasuke pasti sudah tahu. "Jadi..." wajah yang biasa ramah meski tertutupi sebagian masker itu merendah dan tersenyum jahat seperti antagonis. "Jangan berani-berani melakukannya. Bayangkan saja dalam benakmu. Kalau itu aku tidak akan melarang. Oke?"

"Ditolak." Dengusan kasar Sasuke disambung seringaian menantang. Negosiasi ditendang jauh-jauh. "Jangan halangi jalanku. Kau seperti tidak pernah merasakan masa muda saja," hinanya.

Emosi yang paling dewasa terpancing. Kesepuluh jari sudah gatal ingin melakukan adegan kekerasan, namun teringat kalau yang berdiri itu muridnya sendiri. Memang tak ada salahnya memberi hukuman sebagai disiplin, tapi kalau sampai si _raven_ melawan sengit, pasti akan berakhir di rumah sakit.

Tarikan napas panjang berhasil meredam emosi si pria bermasker. Tangan mengelus-elus dada yang dibungkus rompi hijau anti peluru. Sadar kalau cara kekerasan hanya akan berujung petaka, maka dicoba dengan rayuan terselubung ancaman.

"Tolong jangan lakukan hal-hal yang ada di benakmu. Atau kubuat Naruto berciuman dengan Sakura."

Sasuke membeku. Pupil hitamnya melebar saat melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang berjalan paling depan tengah bergandengan tangan. Entah siapa yang lebih dulu berinisiatif. Tapi yang pasti, keduanya terus melangkah dengan tawa di bibir. Hati Sasuke kretek-kretek melihat pemandangan itu. Harusnya dia yang menggandeng tangan si kuning. Bukan gadis berambut _pink_ itu. Sialan. Bikin iri!

"Oh." Mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, bibir Kakashi membulat di balik masker secara otomatis ditutupi jemari. Kalau adegan yang satu itu jelas bukan perbuatannya. Tapi dengan begitu mendukung ancamannya tadi. "Lihat. Mereka serasi, kan?" Kakashi berbisik seperti gadis yang hobi bergosip.

Tubuh Sasuke berubah jadi batu. Lalu jadi butiran debu yang diterbangkan angin. Menyisakan tengkorak yang duduk memeluk lutut dengan aura suram.

"Sasukeee~!" Suara yang berteriak super nyaring itu membuat burung-burung di hutan berterbangan ke segala arah. Gadis _pink_ di sampingnya bahkan sampai menutup telinga. "Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Kemari, kemariii~" Kedua tangan Naruto bergerak-gerak seperti majikan yang memanggil anjing peliharaannya.

Dua kuping hitam dalam imajinatif berdiri tegak. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Kakashi dengan sudut bibir terangkat congkak. Lihat, Naruto memanggilnya. Tidak melupakan eksistensinya. Sasuke melangkah ringan ke arah si kuning yang menunggunya.

Kakashi masih bergeming dengan wajah cengo. Terlebih saat melihat Naruto yang lebih dulu menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Ketiga muridnya yang beda tinggi itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan sambil bergandengan tangan; dengan posisi Sakura-Naruto-Sasuke. Sasuke sepertinya tidak keberatan melihat Sakura jadi orang ketiga. Dari pandangan Kakashi, si kuning berisik itu sepertinya dikemudian hari akan mencicipi rasanya poligami.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Matahari bergeser di arah jam satu. Kakashi memutuskan untuk beristirahat saat mendengar perut keroncongan ketiga muridnya. Di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang daunnya rimbun, si _jounin_ dan ketiga _genin_ memakan bekal yang dibawa masing-masing.

" _Itadakimasu_!"

Suara si kuning terdengar paling nyaring, sebelum menyantap bekal buatan ayahnya. Di samping kanan, Sasuke mengunyah _onigiri_ -nya tanpa menoleh dari wajah manis Naruto. Bibirnya tersenyum penuh arti. Pokoknya dia harus mendapat suapan Naruto. Titik.

"Naruto, boleh minta telur gulungmu itu?"

"Tentu!" Naruto mengangguk dengan pipi sebelah menggembung, karena masih mengunyah makanannya. Sumpitnya mengambil sepotong telur gulung di kotak bekal. "Aaa~"

Mulut Sasuke yang terbuka menunggu suapan langsung terbungkam oleh sepotong ayam goreng berbentuk bola hasil lemparan kilat Kakashi.

"Guh—" pupil hitam membelalak. Nyaris tersedak. Meski tahu makanan yang dilemparkan sang mentor dilakukan dengan sengaja, tapi Sasuke lebih memilih mengunyah, sebelum menelannya. Kata ibunya, berdosa kalau membuang-buang makanan. "HEH!" Tatapan sengit dilayangkan pada si tersangka pelemparan makanan yang tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Tangkapan bagus, Sasuke." Tepuk tangan diberikan. Kakashi mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sakura karena sudah diizinkan mencomot sepotong ayamnya tadi.

Seketika api berkobar di belakang punggung Sasuke. Wajah menggelap. Giginya menggeletuk di balik bibir. Urat-urat emosi bermunculan di pelipis. Kantung kesabaran habis terbakar. Sakura mengipas wajahnya dengan tangan. Jika dia nekat turun tangan untuk melerai, pasti berakhir menggenaskan.

"Sasuke, aaa~"

Sedetik mendengar suara si kuning, emosi Sasuke lenyap tanpa bekas. Kobaran api berubah jadi bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran. Dengan cepat Sasuke membuka mulut saat kembali disuap. Ekor matanya melirik Kakashi yang kecolongan.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Seperti perkiraan Kakashi, mereka sampai di kuil saat langit sudah berubah jingga. Matahari melambai di ufuk barat untuk berpisah. Kuil di depan itu bernama Kuil _Hikari_. Halamannya penuh dengan daun-daun kering. Ada simbol klan Uzumaki terukir di pintu kayu kembar. Kuil yang sudah lama tidak terurus itu menciptakan kesan horor karena dikelilingi pepohonan rimbun dan semak-semak setinggi pinggang orang dewasa. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau nanti ditemukan makhluk astral berkeliaran di dalam sana.

"Ki-Kita akan tidur di dalam sana ya, Kakashi _sensei_?" Dari suaranya yang bergetar, ketahuan kalau Naruto ketakutan. Kedua tungkai kaki gemetar. Wajah tegangnya tampak pucat. Sasuke langsung ambil kesempatan untuk merangkul pundak yang lebih kecil.

"Tenang—"

"Tenang saja ada _Sensei_ di sini." Kakashi memotong ucapan Sasuke yang bermaksud sok keren. Langsung dapat pelototan dari si _raven_. "Nah, ayo masuk. Besok pagi kita akan gotong royong membersihkan kuil ini."

Yang paling tinggi melangkah ke arah pintu utama lebih dulu. Disusul Sakura, lalu Sasuke dan Naruto. Pintu kayu kembar itu berderit saat dibuka. Kegelapan mendominasi sepanjang mata memandang. Sakura meneguk ludah. Sasuke tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Naruto _no comment_. Wajahnya sudah menempel di lengan Sasuke.

Karena sudah diberitahu mengenai seluk beluk kuil itu oleh Minato, dengan santai Kakashi mencari tombol lampu. Kegelapan sirna diterangi cahaya dari lampu-lampu yang dinyalakan. Ternyata aliran listrik masih berfungsi dengan baik, meski tidak berpenghuni. Naruto dan Sakura menjerit girang hampir bersamaan. Berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi kedua rekannya, Sasuke berdecak. Karena sudah tidak dihantui gelap, alhasil Naruto sudah tidak melekat di sampingnya.

Seperti anak ayam mengikuti induk, ketiga _genin_ itu berjalan seperti formasi gerbong kereta api di belakang sang mentor yang melenggang ke sebuah ruangan. Tas-tas dilepaskan dari punggung, kemudian ketiga _genin_ itu kompak duduk lesehan di atas _tatami_.

Kakashi menatap wajah-wajah letih ketiga muridnya yang berhasil sampai tujuan tanpa mengeluh. Ada banyak ruangan di kuil ini yang bisa dijadikan tempat tidur. Waktunya memisahkan _Romeo_ dan _Juliet_ itu.

"Sakura, kau tidur di ruangan ini," pembagian ruangan dimulai demi terjaganya kesucian masing-masing. "Sasuke, kau tidur di ruangan sebelah barat. Dan—" jeda sejenak, "—Naruto akan tidur di ruang sebelah timur bersama denganku."

" _Nani_?!" Protes langsung menyembur. Kedua mata Sasuke menyipit tidak terima. Dia melompat berdiri dengan wajah _ready to war_.

"Perlu diulangi? Tapi tidak akan berubah. Keputusan tidak bisa diganggu gugat," kata Kakashi dengan nada final.

"Kenapa kita tidak digabung satu ruangan saja, Kakashi _sensei_?" Si kuning pendek bertanya dengan kening nyaris keriting. Mendengar dukungan satu suara, Sasuke langsung bersorak dalam hati. "Aku tidak keberatan seruangan dengan Sasuke."

Si _raven_ langsung melambung tinggi ke angkasa. Naruto tidak keberatan seruangan dengan dirinya. Dengar itu!

"Oh, tidak bisa." Suara Kakashi langsung menghempaskan Sasuke ke tanah. "Kata nenek itu berbahaya, jika kalian berdua seruangan."

Alis kuning Naruto nyaris tersambung. Tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan si mentor. Sementara Sasuke yang sempat melongo langsung memberi tatapan tajamnya.

"Baiklah. Masing-masing bersihkan dulu ruangan yang akan kita tiduri nanti. Kemudian kita akan mandi bergiliran. Pertama Sakura, lalu Naruto dan aku, terakhir Sasuke," jelas Kakashi.

Setelah meraih lengan Naruto, Kakashi menariknya ke ruangan sebelah. Si kuning tidak protes, hanya melambaikan tangan ke arah dua rekannya.

Kedua bahu Sasuke turun dengan lemas. Sepertinya tidak akan mudah melakukan ide si sulung Uchiha yang didapatnya kemarin malam, karena sang mentor akan mengawasinya dengan ketat agar tak bisa mendekati si kuning itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

 **DISCONTINUED**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Maafkan saya, karena baru _update fic_ ini sekarang. Dan sekali lagi maaf, fic ini saya putuskan untuk _discontinued._

Alasan utama: saya sudah kehilangan _feel_ untuk melanjutkannya.

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yg sudah membaca dan meninggalkan apresiasi di kolom _review._

Dengan ini saya ucapkan perpisahan dengan FNI.

 _Regards,_

Jeanne

 _28.01.2017_


End file.
